


Twelve dancing troll princes

by Bluemoondreams



Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: Angst, Darkness, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fairy Tale Retellings, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Twelve Dancing Princesses - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-07-10 03:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 45,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15940766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluemoondreams/pseuds/Bluemoondreams
Summary: A fairy tale! Been a long time since I did one but I decided to tell the story of the twelve dancing troll princes. I think this should prove to be an interesting story for you all.





	1. Chapter 1

I thought I’d try a less commonly used fairy tale, this is my version of the twelve dancing princess’s. Lets see warnings, romance, fluff, darkness, one sided love and males in love with other males. I don’t own anything here, be nice about the spelling and grammar I have dyslexia and I do my best. After advice from Phoenix I’ve tired to improve my writing style so I do hope you all enjoy it.

The twelve dancing troll princes.

Chapter one:

Once upon a time long ago there was a good troll King named Peppy, he had twelve sons who after the death of their much loved mother Rose were the centre of his universe. Each one of his sons was as far as he was concerned perfectly different from the each other and very handsome. Peppy was always worried that he might lose his sons as he did his wife, so every night he made them go to bed early, he locked them in their room and never let them attend parties or balls. 

As they started to get older he sons started to resent their father locking them in at night and not allowing them to take part in any balls or parties which they were invited to. They tried to reason with their father, but King Peppy was to stubborn to change his mind about what he was doing to his children, and refused to recognise they were becoming men. It was not long after this failed attempt by the princes to get their father to relax the conditions under which they live, that the shoes of the princes were always found to be worn out every morning after they went to bed and this confused and worried Peppy greatly.

Peppy did his best to find out why the prince’s shoes where always worn out every morning but he could find no answer. Peppy even posted guards at the doors to the prince’s rooms, who reported every morning that the prince’s had not left their rooms and yet the shoes were still worn out. Next Peppy had placed guards outside the castle under the windows of the room of the prince’s and they along with those at the doors reported the prince’s had never left their room all night, but yet again the shoes of the prince’s were worn through and Peppy couldn’t think of any other way that the prince’s might be getting out of their room.

Hoping to nip this odd happenings in the bud King Peppy started to bring princess and princes of other kingdoms to be possible spouses for them the prince’s, but his sons showed no interest in them. Their lack of interest in these suitors and the continuing worn through shoes annoyed Peppy greatly, so he declared that any troll who could solve the mystery of why the prince’s shoes were worn out within a week could marry which ever one of his sons he or she chose. Many trolls came and tried to solve the mystery of the prince’s shoes, but none of them succeeded. Years passed by and Peppy was beginning to worry that none of his sons would ever be married and the mystery would ever be solved.

 

Branch had decided there could be no harm in trying to solve the mystery of the princes, so the poor country troll packed up his meagre belonging into a back pack and then made his way to the castle. On his way through the market on his way to the castle he came across an old female troll who was struggling to walk and hold onto her basket, quickly Branch made his way to her. “Here elder, let me help you.”

“Thank you!” She said gratefully as Branch took her basket full of food and gave her his arm for support.

Branch walked slowly with her the whole way from the market place and to a nearby house. “This is my home. Thank you again young one. I would like to give you a gift to show how grateful for your help I am.”

Branch shook his head blushing. “Oh that is not necessary.”

The old troll smiled at him softly. “Now young one, let this old troll give you a reward it will make my day brighter.” Before Branch could object again she left and returned with a cloak. “This was my husbands he was a wizard, this is a magic cloak, when the brown said is out it will never let you become wet and will keep you warm and when the grey side is on the outside it will make you invisible. I think that the magic cloak should go to you now.”

Branch was amazed by the generosity of this gift, but he accepted the cloak from her saying gratefully. “Thank you, but why me?”

The old troll smiled at him again and explained her decision to him. “Because my husband told me before he passed that the cloak should go to a troll with a truly kind heart, he told me I would know which troll that was and that troll I am sure is you. All I ask is that you take care of the cloak and never use it for a any underhanded deed.”

“I promise.” Branch told her with sincerity.

“Good. Now off you go and good luck to you where ever you go.” She told him with a kind tone of voice.

Branch smiled at her glad of her gift and her good wishes, he packed the cloak into his back pack, before he turned and walked away heading back towards the castle, but not before stopping, turning back and waving to the old troll who waved back to him. It felt good to him to have helped the old troll, she had reminded him so much of his much loved and missed grandma.

When Branch eventually arrived at the castle he addressed the two guards at the doors there in a polite but firm voice. “I wish to try to solver the mystery of the princes may I enter the castle?”

The guards shared an amused look when he made this request, but let Branch in, Branch followed the guard to the throne room, when he entered he bowed to the princes and then more deeply to Peppy, who looked at the blue troll standing before him and asked him with interest. “How can I help you?”

“My name is Branch sire, and I wanted to try to solve the mystery of the shoes. I know I am not a high ranking troll, but I still would like to try.” He told the King in an earnest voice.

The princes snickered as he said this, Peppy shot them a dark look causing the princes to fall silent quickly. Peppy thought over what Branch had asked of him, he felt it might teach his sons a valuable lesson in humility and it might just be possible that Branch might just be able to solve the mystery. “I never said a poor troll could not try to solve the mystery, if you wish to try then I am happy to let you try, just like all the other trolls before you, you have a week to do so from tomorrow Branch. Guards please show Branch to a guest room near that of my sons.”

“Thank you sire.” Branch bowed to the King then followed the guards to one of the rooms.

He looked around, it was a nice room, better than anything he had been used to for a long time, Branch shook his head trying to dislodge those dark memories. Branch then unpacked his few meagre belongings, he made sure to hide the cloak in his back pack which Branch made sure to look empty and just placed in the bottom of the cupboard where he felt sure it wouldn’t draw any one’s interest. Once all of this was done he left the room to look around the castle as he felt sure it would be an interesting building to investigate before he went to look for something to eat.

 

The brothers where extremely upset that their father had let this common troll try to discover their secret, they had left the throne room right after he had given Branch permission to do so. Now they were sitting together in the room they shared, on their beds and discussing the situation which they now found themselves in. 

It was the middle brother Creek who spoke first, he addressed his brothers in a voice which was dripping with scorn as he said to them. “I don’t know about you but I have no intention of letting that common troll discover our secret.”

There was general noises agreement from the rest of his siblings, then the green haired lavender purple skinned Mesa the youngest and kindest of the brothers spoke up. “Still as princes we should be at least polite to him.” Again the other siblings agreed with this and Mesa then addressed his brothers again. “Branch may be a common troll, but I am sure he is not all bad.”

“I’m sure we will find that out in time.” Mist said to his youngest sibling, while the others chorused their agreement to these words.

 

Branch was wandering around the castle library when he came across one of the princes, he bowed to the orange skinned and blue haired troll, he gave Branch a nod in response to this and Branch addressed him. “Prince Mist it is good to see you.”

“Hello there Branch. Do you read?” Mist asked him, fairly sure that the answer to this question would be no.

Mist was therefore extremely surprised when Branch instead answered with. “Yes, I do read.”

“What do you like to read?” Mist asked, while trying at the same time to conceal his surprise that a common troll such as Branch could read.

“Many different things, but mostly about nature, wildlife and folk law.” Branch told him while he continued to admire the library.

“Folk law, is something I find interesting also.” Mist told him, taking time to look over this other troll. He had never seen a troll with such teal blue skin or sapphire blue hair before now and he had to admit he was curious where such an unusual colouring before, but he didn’t was to ask something which might be rude.

As Branch turned to look at him, he smiled widely as he said to Mist. “Oh good! I am glad to have met a troll with an interest like mine. What else do you like to read?”

“Poetry, adventure stories and history.” Mist told him, also feeling happy to have found a troll who shared his interests unlike his brothers.

Branch’s eyes lit with joy and excitement. “Oh, I didn’t know there was a fiction section here in this library! How wonderful!”

Mist found that he was strangely pleased to see Branch so excited by the idea of reading books. “I can show you where the kind of books you are looking for in the library.”

“Thank you. That is very kind of you.” Branch followed Mist to that part of the library, he ran his finger along the spines of the books reading each one to himself before choosing a book. “There are so many wonderful choices here.”

Mist found himself enjoying the enchanted look oh Branch’s face as he took in all the books around the room. “You really enjoy reading, don’t you?”

“Yes.” Branch said softly, looking at the book in his hands with a far away look in his eyes.

Mist frowned, there was something about the way Branch spoke in that moment and the look in his eyes which had Mist wondering what had put it there, there was no doubt this troll had history, as much as Mist was curious about it he did not feel it was his place to ask what had happened to Branch. “It’s almost dinner time. I’ll show you the way tot eh dining room.”

“Thank you.” Branch said gratefully to Mist, before following him through the castle to the dining room, as he entered the room Branch bowed politely to the royals there and then took the empty seat at the table.

The meal when it arrived was finer than any Branch had seen, even in his better days, he was not sure if he could even finish all of the food if his meal was as large as that of the royal trolls and was therefore very glad when the food placed before him was a smaller portion then that of the others.

As they ate the prince’s watched Branch curiously, they were surprised to see that despite being a poor troll Branch was very well mannered. The brothers hated to admit it, but they were curious about this troll, more so than any of the royal trolls who had tried to solve the mystery. The siblings wanted to ask him many questions, but at the same time they didn’t want to appear as interested in Branch as they really were.

Branch hated the way the princes were being so quiet, he wondered if they where always like this, or if it was just his presence which was making them so quiet, this idea made him feel like an unwanted intruder. Branch wanted to talk to them, he wished to make things between them all a little easier, and as a subject of the kingdom he knew somethings about the prince’s personalities, but he wanted to learn more and set them at ease. “The castle gardens look beautiful I was wondering if one of the princes would like to give me a tour?”

With a large smile on his face Mesa spoke up. “I’d be happy to show you the gardens Branch.”

“Thank you, that would be very kind. Do any of you want to join us?” Branch asked looking around at the other’s.

Noah speaks thoughtfully, running his fingers into his pink and purple hair and looking thoughtful. “I would like to come I’ve been looking for new places to paint.”

“I can’t I’ll be having my evening jog.” North a bright purple sparkling skinned troll told him with a disinterested air and a flick of his two tone purple hair.

Creek shook his head as he said with a smile. “I’ll be meditating in our room.”

“I plan to read for a while in the library.” Mist said to Branch in a kind voice.

Glass and Lake the twins shook their head and Glass spoke up explaining politely to Branch. “Lake, Emerald, Guy, Tanzanite and I are planning to do some singing and dancing together today.”

Axel spoke next. “I’ll come along a walk sounds good to me.”

“I have some things to fix, but I would like to join you all.” Xander said with a smile.

The brothers where surprised that Xander would want to spend time out of his work shop, then they noticed the way in which their purple skinned pink haired brother was looking at Branch and knew their brother had a crush on their visitor. None of the brother commented on this fact, after all Branch was a rather handsome troll with his usual colouring and they could see why Xander might be forming a romantic interest in him.

With who was going for the walk in the garden with Branch now this decided the troll’s returned to their meals once more. When dinner was over, Branch thanked the King for the meal and then those who had decided to go with him, left the dinning room to make their way into the castle gardens.


	2. Chapter two

Chapter two:

Branch strolled through the garden at a leisurely pace with the princes at his side, Branch was taking in every detail of the garden as he walked with them. Branch had to admit it was a very beautiful garden and he found it extremely relaxing to him to be out here. “What an amazing garden. I’ve never seen something so beautiful before.” Branch said in a soft awed voice as he looked around at all the plants around him again.

Mesa smiles at him widely as Branch said this, he was pleased to see the other troll enjoying the garden. “I am glad you like it, my mother started this garden and after she passed I finished it in her memory. I still take care of the garden to this day, with the help of the gardeners of course, as it is far too big for just one troll to take care of alone. So, will you tell us a little about yourself Branch?”

Smiling slightly at the younger troll’s curiosity about him Branch answered this question. “Well where to start…I am an only child, I have no family left now…I am unmarried, this all makes my life a little lonely sometimes and I still miss my family even now, so I can say in honesty that I do understand the pain you felt at the loss of your mother. I am not a rich troll, but I am not a pauper either. I enjoy reading, fixing things and inventing, but I also find great pleasure when I get the time to spend some time in nature. I work repairing things and stitching ornate embroidery, but there has been little call for that over the last few years which is a shame.”

None of the brothers could imagine what it would be like to lead such a lonely and hard life, it touched them on a deep level to know all that they now did about Branch and this knowledge fundamentally changed the way they perceived Branch.

Branch stopped to admire a deep purple and light blue rose, he sniffed the lovely sent coming from it. “Um lovely.”

“I bread this rose in memory of our mother.” Mesa said in a soft sad voice.

Branch looked up at him, he smiled at him gently and said in a mellow and understanding voice. “It’s beautiful, I can understand you would make her a rose after all the Queen’s name was Rose. I must say that this one with its purple and blue colourings are a perfect match to hers. This is the most wonderful flower I have ever seen.”

“Thank you Branch, I am glad you think so highly of the rose.” Mesa said to him with a small smile curving up his lips.

Xander addressed Branch this time, his voice full of interest as he asked. “You said you like to invent and make things. What was your last project?”

“My last project was fixing the town clock.” Branch told him with a smile.

“That was you?” Xander asked in shocked awe.

Branch nodded and said with pride. “It was indeed. I was very pleased with my work.”

Xander was utterly awed by the skills of the troll standing next to him and this awe was clear in his voice as he said to Branch. “I can see why you would be so pleased with your work. I went to see the repair it was masterfully done. I am surprised that a master crafts man such as yourself doesn’t have an apprentice.”

“I will admit I have been considering it the past year.” Branch told him with a small smile.

Hearing him say he was considering it filled Xander with joy, he would enjoy nothing more than to be Branch’s apprentice and quickly said to him. “I’d love to apply to study under you, I am sure I could learn a lot.” 

Branch blushed and chuckled when Xander said this to him. “You can have the best teachers in the Kingdom, you do not have to choose me.”

“I am not choosing you because I have to Branch, I want to study with you because I have seen how amazing your work is.” Xander told him in an earnest voice.

Hearing how honest he was being in his desire to study with him Branch smiled at Xander. “Well then, maybe after this is all over you would like to become my apprentice. At least I know you would have no issue in paying your fee to study with me.”

Xander was thrilled to hear that Branch was willing to take him on as an apprentice after he had finished trying to solve the mystery of their worn shoes. Xander had to admit Branch seemed nothing like the other trolls who had come to the castle before him and he was already starting to like Branch then the hoity princes and princesses.

Branch stopped walking and let out a noise of delight, the garden has fallen aside to show a large lake into which fell a waterfall and on the other side was a folly made to look like an old castle tower. “Oh, this is beautiful…So magical.” Branch stepped forwards, he sat down at the edge of the lake and looked into the water.

Noah found himself admiring the scene before him, there was something about Branch sitting by the side of the water looking out over it which made him want to paint. Quickly he pulled his sketch pad out of his hair and hastily he started to draw desperate to record this magical moment on the paper before it was gone once more.

Seeing Noah drawing, none of his brother’s went to join Branch, as they knew this would upset Noah a lot and none of them wanted to do that. When he tucked the pencil and sketch pad away into his hair again the brother proceeded to the side of the lake and joined Branch sitting on the grass by the side of the lake. 

Branch sat there quietly for a while just admiring the view and listening to the water fall before eventually turning to look at the prince’s and speaking to them in a gentle voice. “There is something I want to ask you all, but I don’t want to cause pain to any of you…So if you don’t want to answer my enquiry then just say so. Why have none of you ever married?”

The brothers were quiet for a moment none of them quite sure what to say at first in answer to this inquiry. Then Axel ran his hand into his bright green hair and answered this question. “Well I can’t answer for the others, but for me I was never interested in any of them.”

Mesa spoke next. “I always felt those who father invited to see us were far too old for me.”

Noah let out a deep sigh before saying to Branch. “None of them stirred my heart.”

Xander was the last of them to answer this question. “As for me, none of those who came liked the fact I was interested in inventing and wanted to change me…Make me more princely.”

Branch gave a nod of understanding when they brothers finished explaining their decisions to him on those trolls who had come seeking to marry them. “Those all sound like sensible reasons to refuse your suitors…Still it has caused some problems for the Kingdom.”

The brothers looked at each other with concern before Axel said to Branch. “What do you mean Branch?”

When Branch hesitated to say something, Xander placed a hand on his arm and said to him gently but firmly. “Please tell us Branch…Our father shelters us from so much that we didn’t know that there had been any trouble because we had rejected those who came seeking to wed us.

Branch looked at the grass as he said to the princes in an uncertain voice. “Well some of those you rebuffed where very angry with your decisions and have blocked trade with our county. That is making life a lot more difficult for the people, however the King is doing his best to smooth things over with the rulers of these countries and things are starting to slowly become easier again.”

The princes were truly stunned to hear this, gently Xander squeezed Branch’s arm. “Thank you for telling us the truth.”

“It was hard…I don’t want to cause trouble between you and your father…But I think you are all old enough to know the truth.” Branch said his voice soft, and then sudden he was concerned that the princes would tell their father what he had said and looked around at them saying in a worried voice. “Please don’t tell your father I told you this, I would be in a lot of trouble for telling you all what I have.”

“We won’t say anything to our father.” Noah assured him, before looking at his brothers and asking them in a firm voice. “Right?”

They all nodded their agreement to this question from their older brother and Mesa said gently. “Don’t worry Branch, we know how to keep secrets from our father and we would rather know the truth than nothing at all about the outside world.”

“You clearly have led very sheltered lives.” Branch said keeping his voice gentle, aware that this might be a painful subject for the princes.

Xander sighed deeply, while he nodded and said to Branch. “Yes we have, father was never the same after our mother passed.”

Branch let out a deep sigh of his own, before he spoke to the prince’s again. “It was clear to us all that it had affected the King, I don’t think any of us realised at the time just how deeply the scar of the Queen’s death left on him.”

There was a silence after this, which was broken by Noah saying. “That is very true Branch. I don’t think father ever mourned our mother properly…Now I wonder if perhaps our father would behave differently now if he had given himself that time.”

“It’s hard to say, grief strikes every troll differently.” Branch told him in a voice which was laced with sadness and at the same time firm.

There was something about the way he said these words that told them that the pain of loosing all of his family was still very tender to Branch. The brothers very much wanted to know what had happened to his family, but they were sensitive and kind enough not to ask the questions which they desired to at this moment in time.

Mesa being the kind troll he was stepped into the breech after Branch had said this. “Would you like to see more of the garden Branch?”

“Yes please.” Branch said to him with a grateful smile more than willing to move away from this sad subject and see more of the gardens he found so enchanting.

The four brothers got to their feet, Xander held a hand out to Branch, he accepted this hand up with a smile and let Xander help him up onto his feet. “Thank you Xander.”

“Your welcome Branch. Maybe tomorrow you could come to my workshop and see what I have been working on. I’d love your opinion on my latest project.” Xander told him with a large smile, hoping with all his heart Branch would say yes.

Branch returned the smile, he had to admit he was liked the idea of seeing Xander’s work shop and talking to a like minded troll. “I’d love to Xander. How about we go there after breakfast.”

“That sounds perfect.” Xander was thrilled that Branch was willing to come and look at his work, it would be wonderful to have the opinion and advice of such a master crafts man.

Together the trolls made their way back to the castle through other parts of the gardens, as they walked Mesa pointed out various flowers. Branch stopped at each and every one of them that Mesa pointed to and took the time to admire these chosen blooms. 

When they were once more back inside the castle, Branch turned to the brothers, smiled at them and said gratefully to them. “Thank you, I had a wonderful time. If you will excuse me I think I’ll head back to my room to read for a while.”

Mesa spoke before any of his brother could say anything. “Of course we don’t mind you going to read. We will see you later for dinner?”

“Yes you will.” Branch assured them, before he headed off towards his room once more.

As Branch made his way back to his room he spotted Creek sitting in the lotus position on the floor of in an alcove just off of the corridor. Creek was facing out of the window there towards the afternoon sun, Branch found himself admiring how handsome Creek looked in the light of the sun and he could tell that this troll could easily enchant any trolls heart should he set his mind to it. 

Branch decided he didn’t want to disturb Creek as he meditated, Branch stood there for a few moments watching him, an odd sense of peacefulness washed over him watching Creek like this. Then an idea came to him, Branch pulled out of his hair the book he had found in the library, then he sat on the stone floor mirroring Creek’s cross-legged position, Branch was happy to discover that this position was actually very comfortable, he opened the book and started to read it quietly. 

When a few hours later Creek opened his eyes, they widened dramatically at the sight of Branch sitting there in front of him reading silently. No other troll, not even his brothers had ever joined him like this before, he had never known another troll to been able to sit like him and be so still that they did not disturb his mediation in some way. Creek was also shocked that Branch was reading, he felt a touch of shame for assuming that Branch could not read.

Creek took the time to take Branch in, he was a very handsome troll, it appeared that Branch was unaware of how handsome he was or that his unusual two-tone shades of blue would make him extremely sought after by other trolls. Creek knew that in order to be able to marry one of them Branch had to be single and Creek found himself wondering how it was even possible that this troll wasn’t married.

Branch looked up from the book and seeing that Creek was now no longer meditating Branch addressed him. “This was very relaxing. I hope we can do this again.”

Creek was utterly shocked by those words from Branch and asked in a disbelieving voice. “You’d like to join me again?”

“Yes.” Branch told him with simple honesty.

“No other troll has ever wanted to join me they usually find my meditation to still.” Creek told him still shocked.

Branch smiled at Creek. “I’m not every other troll I am myself. Goodness the time has flown we should probably head down to dinner.”

“Yes we should.” Creek agreed.

Together they stood up, Branch tucked the book in his hair, he walked side by side with Creek to the dining hall. Dinner was like lunch had been a very quiet affair, Branch could feel the undercurrents of tension and from Peppy and hate from his sons, he had managed to get a little conversation flowing which Branch was pleased about because it had taken the edge of the negativity in the air.

At the end of the meal Peppy stood and addressed Branch. “I will soon lock my son’s in their room I wish you good luck on your first night.”

“Thank you sire.” Branch said in a serious respectful voice.

After this the tension in the room only increased making Branch feel very uncomfortable, he felt relived after the meal was over at last, they all left the dinner table in silence and returned to their rooms for the evening. 

Branch decided not to try to interact with the prince’s after dinner, as he felt the reminder from their father he was here to solve their mystery would have made them feel negatively towards him once more.

When night fell Creek knocked on the door to Branch’s room, a few moments later he opened the door dressed in his night clothes. Branch instantly noticed he was carrying a tray, with a drink on it, his attention was drawn back to Creek as he said to him with a friendly smile on his face. “We are about to go to bed for the night. I wanted to bring you a cup of coco.”

“Oh thank you that is very kind of you. Thank you and good night.” Branch said accepting the tray from him.

“Good night Branch.” Creek said to him before returning to his bedroom.

Branch made his way over to the bed, he placed the tray on a bedside table, he slipped into bed, determined to stay awake and see if he heard anything in the night Branch took up his book and started to read it sipping the coco as he did so. A while later Branch felt suddenly very tired, he tried to stay awake, but eventually sleep won and it claimed him.


	3. Chapter three

Chapter three:

When Branch woke the next morning, his head felt woolly and he had a headache, this led him to suspect that there had been something in the drink which Creek had given him the night before. This idea filled Branch with anger, but at the same time he understood that the princes would want to protect their secret and might not trust him. Still the fact was they had given him something to prevent him from having a fair chance of solving the mystery and Branch was determined he would be warier of the princes than before.

After thinking over the situation, he found himself in Branch decided that he would punish the prince’s a little by emphasising how bad he felt, he also thought that it would be wise to ask King Peppy for more time in which to solve the mystery of the shoes because he was sick. Branch carefully got out of bed, he looked at himself in the mirror, he looked pale and slightly drawn something which would lend itself to what he was planning.

Branch got dressed into a simple white shirt to make himself paler than before, he pulled on a pair of blue trousers, then Branch made his way not to the dining room, but found a nearby male servant instead and asked in a small croaking voice. “Excuse me. I feel horrible, can you direct me to a healer?”

“You really don’t look well Mr Branch, I will show you to the castle healer.” The servant said taking him to the healer’s quarters, he knocked on the door and it was opened a few moments later by an old green troll with grey and sky blue hair. “Quartz, this is Mr Branch, he is here trying to solve the mystery of the shoes, but he appears to be very unwell.”

“Indeed he does, please come in young one.” Branch entered the room, Quartz closed the door behind them and led him to a table with seats by it asking as he did so. “Now when did this start.”

Branch settled down on one of the seats. “I woke up feeling horrible this morning.”

“Any other symptoms?” He asked curiously.

“Pail, head feels woolly and I have a headache.” Branch told him simply but succinctly.

Quartz nodded to him and asked him. “Have you eaten anything strange?”

“No healer, I ate with all the others last night and I gather none of them feel unwell?” Branch asked, then pretending to just remember he said before Quartz could answer his question. “Oh wait! Prince Creek brought me some coco last night and then I feel asleep.”

Quartz was quiet for a moment thinking over what Branch had said before asking. “Are you allergic to anything?”

“Not that I know of.” Branch answered honestly.

“It sounds like you have somehow consumed something, to which you have had a slight reaction to. I will give you something for it and for the headache this has given you. I suggest you rest for the rest of the day and eat as well as drink simply.” Quartz told him in a firm, but fair voice.

Branch frowned at the healer. “I can’t rest today, if I do I will lose a day of searching for an answer to the mystery of the shoes.”

“I will tell the King you are unwell, I am sure he will allow you extra time considering what has happened.” Quartz assured him.

“Thank you.” Branch said gratefully. “I still feel very tired.”

“That is understandable. Go back to your room Branch and rest. If you feel worse at any time, then please summon a servant to fetch me.” Quartz told him firmly but kindly, handing over the medicine for Branch as he said this.

“Thank you for all your help Quartz.” Branch said gratefully, before returning to his room and to bed.

Quartz made his way from his quarters to the breakfast room, as he entered Quartz bowed to the King and spoke. “Good morning sire. To you to princes. I have some news of Branch, it appears he has consumed some food or drink to which he is allergic. Fortunately the reaction has not been to bad, but I have advised him to rest and eat simply until I can be sure what he might have reacted to. This will mean that Branch would have to lose a day of his week if not more, something which I do not think is fair since this situation is out of his control, I would ask you to grant him, any time he loses.”

As Creek heard all that Quartz was saying he felt guilt welling up inside him and he wondered if perhaps what he had put into the drink to make Branch sleep had caused this reaction. As his eyes drifted across to his brothers Creek could see that they too were feeling concerned and guilty over the state which Branch now found himself in.

Peppy nodded to Quartz and then said to him. “That sounds fair Quartz. I will give him back any time he needs to recover. Do you think it will take long?”

“I am unsure, but I will ask the servants to keep an eye on Branch and I will also check in on our guest regularly.” Quartz told him.

“May we visit Branch?” Creek asked, now feeling slightly more than slightly guilty about the coco he had given Branch the night before.

Quartz turned to look at the prince and said with a smile. “Yes, but if he is sleeping, then please let Branch rest.”

Creek was quick to agree to this saying. “Of course.”

With his news given to the King Quartz left the royals to their breakfast, and as soon as he had finished eating Creek made his way to Branch’s room. Creek opened the door to the room quietly, he gingerly stepped into the room, and then made his way across to the bed. Creek looked down at Branch in the bed, he was a pail blue against the sheets and the fact he wasn’t at all well was very clear to see.

“I hope we didn’t cause this.” Creek said in a whisper, he reached out and gently stroked over Branch’s hair. “I’m sorry if we did.”

When he did this Branch sighed softly in his sleep his eyes started to flicker and Creek snatched his hand back. Branch opened his eyes, it took him a moment to realise that he was not alone and Branch turned to look at who was with him and said in a tried voice. “Hello Creek.”

“I am sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you.” Creek told him apologetically, before he asked Branch. “How are you feeling?”

“Horrible, but at least no worse than earlier.” Branch confessed with a small smile.

Another stab of guilt struck Creek as Branch told him this and he felt moved to ask. “Do you need anything?”

“Some water would be good.” Branch told him sitting up very slowly in the bed.

Creek quickly moved to place the pillows from the bed behind him. “Here let me help you.”

“Thank you.” Branch said gratefully to Creek as he sank back against the pillows.

Once Creek was sure that Branch was safely settled, he grabbed the empty cup from the bedside table and filled it with water from the spring in the bathroom. Creek returned to the bedroom with it, he carefully handed the cup over to Branch, who drank the water with hands that shook slightly. When he had finished drinking, Creek took the cup from his quivering hands and placed it onto the table by the bed. “Are you sure you don’t need Quartz?” Creek asked with deep concern.

“No…I feel no worse than earlier.” Branch assured him. “I’d been looking forwards to spending time with you and your brothers today. There is so much to learn about you all.”

Creek was shocked by these words and asked Branch with surprise clear in his voice. “You want to know us for who we are?”

“Of course. You all seem like interesting trolls to know. Even if I don’t discover the answer to the mystery I want to leave here with your friendship at least.” Branch said in a soft voice.

Creek smiled slowly, it was good to him to hear that Branch truly wished to know them all and become their friend even if he couldn’t solve the mystery of their shoes. “You are the first troll who has come to this castle trying to solve the mystery who truly wanted to know us.”

Slowly Branch smiled at him. “I’m glad to know I am not like the others who came before me.”

Creek found himself returning the smile from Branch and asked him. “Is there anything else I can do for you?”

“Would you mind reading me some of the book I was trying to read last night?” Branch asked him.

“I don’t mind doing that at all.” Creek assured him as he picked up the book, he sat on the edge of the bed and started to read to Branch.

Branch leant back against the pillows making sure to get comfortable, he listened to Creek reading, he discovered that Creek’s voice was very soothing and Branch let it wash over him.

When Creek looked up from the book he realised that Branch had fallen asleep at some point while he had been reading. Creek smiled slightly at the sight of him asleep, he closed the book, placed it on the bedside table, then carefully lowered Branch down into the bed, before covering him over with the sheets and leaving him to sleep.

As Creek left the room he found all of his brothers in the corridor outside of Branch’s room, they all looked at him and Creek addressed them in a soft serious voice. “Branch is very unwell, I think it is going to take him time to recover. We won’t be able to give him the herb again in case that is what Branch has reacted to that.”

Mist gave Creek a nod and said. “Yes I think we can all agree with that, we will just need to be careful at night.”

“I am sure we can do that.” Guy said with a cocky grin.

Axel shook his head at Guy when he said this. “Don’t get over confident Guy, Branch isn’t a fool like some of the others who came here…He might even be the one to solve what happens to our shoes.”

“He said he wanted to know us.” Creek said to his brothers in a soft voice causing them to fall into silence and stair at him in shock.

“He really said that?” Emerald asked Creek fretfully running his fingers into his green hair.

Creek nodded to him, while saying assuredly. “Yes, Branch said that…He is nothing like any of the others.”

“Yes that is true.” Xander said with agreement thinking back to the time he had spent with Branch the day before.

“Do you think we shouldn’t have been so hard on him?” Emerald asked clearly becoming more nervous than before.

Creek looked over at Emerald, he was always a worrier and Creek said to him. “You might be right, but now we know we have to be carefully around Branch and not give him the herbs. I also think that as Mesa said we need to give him a chance…He deserves that.”

“Creek is right.” North said to the others.

None of the other princes could think of an argument to what had been said and instead they nodded with agreement. The princes all turned to look at the door to Branch’s room, they where quiet for a moment before Xander asked. “Should we visit him?”

Creek shook his head and said firmly to Xander. “When I left Branch had fallen asleep again, I think we should let him rest for a while, before anyone else goes in to see him.”

“Alright, I will come back to visit Branch this afternoon.” Xander said to Creek.

As his brother said this to him Creek felt possessive of Branch and an overwhelming urge to tell Xander that he and no other troll would care for Branch at this time. Creek didn’t understand why he should feel this way about Branch after such a short time, but he wondered if maybe these feelings were coming from the fact he felt responsible for Branch being unwell. He swallows back his objections to Xander going to visit Branch, he gave him his best smile and said in a happy voice. “I am sure Branch would be happy of your company. Just make sure not to disturb him if he is sleeping.”

Xander smiled back at clearly unaware of his brother’s true feelings about the situation. “Don’t worry Creek, I promise that if Branch is sleeping I will just leave him be.”

“Good.” Creek said before heading off to meditate determined to clear from himself some of the negative feelings which he was experiencing thanks to this situation.

The other princes watched Creek walk away, then slowly they also headed away from Branch’s room leaving him to rest as they had been told to do. They all felt to blame for the fact that he was ill and they felt it was only right that they followed the healer’s instructions as well as allow Branch more time to solve the mystery of their shoes.


	4. Chapter four

Chapter four:

Xander kept his word and came to visit Branch bringing with him a simple lunch of crackers and cheese. He had entered the room quietly and when he noticed that Branch was awake Xander asked him gently. “Hey how are you feeling?”

“Better than earlier.” Branch confessed with a small smile for him getting up from the bed, putting the pillows behind him and resting against them.

Xander peered closely at the pale troll, before saying with a playful smile on his lips. “If this is better, I hate to see worse.”

Branch chuckled softly before responding to this playful jibe by saying to him. “Well thank you for that vote of confidence. I am glad you come to visit me though.”

“I’m sorry you are unwell.” Xander said sincerely being careful not to reveal that he and his brothers might be behind his illness.

Branch shrugged slightly. “I had no idea I might be allergic to something and I’d rather find out now then have a much worse reaction to some larger amount of whatever it was later on. At the moment Quartz isn’t sure what I reacted to, but he seems to think it was something I ate or drank which I wouldn’t in my normal life…I wonder what it might have been?”

Xander felt guilt slice at him as Branch asked this. “I’m sure Quartz will find out the answer to that soon enough.”

“I hope so, it’s rather worrying not knowing.” Branch confessed to Xander with a frown of concern settling on his face.

“Well I brought you lunch, hopefully there is nothing here to which you are allergic.” As he spoke Xander placed the tray onto Branch’s lap.

Branch looked at the food, then smiled at the prince reassuringly. “I’ve eaten this food many times before, so there is nothing here which should cause me any trouble.”

Xander was relived to hear Branch say this, he watched him eat the crackers and cheese, and when Branch had finished eating some of his food Xander addressed him again. “I hope you will be able to see my inventions soon.”

“I hope so too. I was rather looking forwards to it.” Branch told him with sincerity. “If I am not better tomorrow maybe you could bring one of your smaller pieces to my room.

Xander felt this was a great idea and grinned at Branch. “I can do that!”

“Good, now I think you should be heading off for lunch yourself shouldn’t you?” Branch asked him concerned that the prince was skipping a meal.

“Yes I should be…” Xander confessed to him, before saying shyly. “I’d rather stay here with you though.”

Branch smiled widely at the kind prince, before looking at the remaining Crackers and back to Xander as he said to him. “Well then if that’s the case, why don’t you share my crackers with me, I’m not sure I could eat all of these alone anyway.”

Xander sat down on the edge of the bed, he smiled back at Branch, then took a cracker from the plate and said to Branch cheerfully. “Thanks, this is much better than eating with father.”

“Is your father that bad?” Branch asked him gently, well aware that talking to the prince’s about their father was something to be done with delicacy and care.

Xander sighed deeply, before explaining his words to Branch. “No father himself isn’t bad…It’s just everything…Mother passing away, him locking us in our room every night and never letting us out to go to parties or social events outside the kingdom. My brothers and I have come to resent it and along with hating the situation we have started to dislike being around our father too. The worst part is that we know he won’t listen to what we have to say because he thinks we are still children…So you see we never have anything to talk to him about at meal times. To us it often feels to us like he has to take away from us anything which might bring us joy, just because he hasn’t found any since our mother died.” Xander stopped talking at that point concerned he might be giving to much of their secret away to Branch.

Branch nodded with understanding, before saying in a voice filled with compassion. “How terrible, no wonder you are all so keen to keep your secret from your father. I can’t imagine what it would be like to have so little freedom and to be treated in such a terrible fashion.”

“Having our father decide one of us would be the reward for some troll discovering the answer to our secret was disgusting as far as we were concerned.” Xander told Branch anger creeping into his voice and onto his face as he spoke about his father’s reward.

Branch was able to clearly see how upset Xander was by everything and laid a hand on his arm trying to comfort him in any way possible. “That would make sense, or at least it does to me. I am not sure I would want to marry any of you.” Xander looked at Branch with surprise seeing this look Branch explained his words to him. “I don’t really know any of you very well just yet, and I think knowing some troll and being close with them is important for marriage. Don’t you?”

Xander had to admit those words where very wise and he nodded to Branch as he said. “Yes, I think that sounds absolutely correct.”

Branch yawned and Xander smiled at him. “Tired again?”

“Yes, sorry about that.” Branch said apologetically.

Xander shook his head. “Don’t apologise, it is understandable that you would be tired.”

Branch let Xander help him to lay back down in the bed, Xander covered him over with the covers and only a few moments later he was fast asleep. Xander smiled down at him, he felt glad to know that Branch was starting to feel better already, and was looking forward to telling his brothers this news. Taking one last moment to check that Branch was comfortable Xander quietly left the room so that Branch could rest some more.

When Branch woke that afternoon he found he was alone, he took a few moments to look back over the day, he felt sure the princes had learned their lesson, but he didn’t want to appear to recover to soon from his reaction so he decided that he would appear to be completely better by the start of the third day.

With his mind now made up Branch slowly sat up in bed, he rang the bell, a servant quickly arrived in his room and Branch said to him politely. “I would like something to eat and drink please.” 

“Of course Mr Branch I will be back in a few moments.” The servant assured him before hurrying off to get what Branch had requested.

The servant returned a short while later some toast and a new mug of water. “Thank you.” Branch said gratefully as he placed the tray in his lap. 

The servant stood to one side of the room watching Branch eat and drink and when he was finished he took the tray and asked. “Anything else sir?”

“No thank you.” Branch assured him before lifting his book and starting to read.

A few hours later when it was starting to get dark there was a knock on his door, Branch placed the book to one side and said. “Come in.”

Quartz entered the room, he smiled at the younger troll, then came over to him. “Have you reacted to anything today?”

“No Quartz.” Branch assured him.

Quartz nodded. “Good then we know it was something from yesterday. I need to take some blood to test it for the allergies is that alright?” 

Branch nodded in answer to this and let him take the blood he needed. “I will make sure to tell you the results tomorrow.” Quartz told him.

“Thank you.” Branch said to the healer, who smiled at him and then left him to rest once more.

Shortly after he left there was another knock at his door and Branch called out. “Come in.”

A moment later the door opened and all the princes entered his room, once they were inside it was Mist who spoke to Branch first. “We where not sure if you had been told but, father has decided that any days you spend ill will not be taken from the week in which you are permitted to solve our worn shoes.”

Branch smiled at him with a wide grateful smile. “I am glad to hear that, I clearly cannot help the fact I have become unwell after all and I think it is very fair of your father to give me more time because of what has happened.”

“Indeed, and it was the fact that you couldn’t help being ill that father felt it was only right you not lose your time.” Mist told him with a small but kind smile.

“Well thank you, for letting me know about your father’s decision that was kind of you. Are you all off to sleep?” Branch asked them inquisitively.

Creek stepped forwards. “Yes we are, that is the other reason we are here in order to say goodnight.”

Branch smiled at all of the princes as he said. “Well then good night and I hope to feel somewhat better in the morning. I hope you all sleep well and have pleasant dreams.”

“Good night Branch.” They said to him in unison before leaving the room one by one until only Xander and Creek where left in the room with Branch.

Xander was the one of the two of them to speak to Branch first. “I’ll bring you one of my inventions for you to look at tomorrow.”

“Thank you Xander.” Branch said to him smiling widely, he was very much looking forward to seeing what Xander had to show him.

Xander smiled back before dashing out of the room leaving only Creek, who asked. “May I come read to you tomorrow again and maybe meditate here too? I really missed you being with me when I meditated today.”

“I’d like that very much.” Branch assured him.

“Thank you.” Creek said before he hurriedly also left the room to go to bed.

Branch lay back against the pillows smiling to himself, he was happy that he had already started to form friendships with the princes and looked forwards to furthering those friendships as well as discovering their secret.

When he was tired enough Branch put his book onto the bedside table again, settled down in the bed and went to sleep. That night he found himself having a curious dream about dancing the night away in the arms of Creek and Xander.


	5. Chapter five

Chapter five:

When Branch woke the next morning he could only wonder what such an odd dream could mean if anything at all. In the end though he dismissed the dream as nothing more than a strange flight of fancy which had occurred whist he had been asleep.

A short while after he had woken up Branch was sitting up in bed when there was a tentative knock on the door and Branch called out cheerfully. “Come in!”

A guard opened the door, Creek entered the room carrying a tray on which was some toast for breakfast. “Good morning Branch. Well I can see you look better, how are you feeling?”

“A lot better thank you. Quartz told me he would tell me today what caused the allergic reaction in me and I have to admit I am looking forwards to finding out what it was.” Branch told Creek as he walked across the room to the side of the bed.

Creek felt panic rise up in him, he couldn’t stand the fact that Branch might know what caused him to become ill was what he had put in the coco. Still he was determined not to show his terror on his face and instead Creek concentrated on settling the tray on Branch’s lap, he was very happy when Branch didn’t seem to have noticed his discomfort and gave him a grateful smile in return for this. “Thank you for bringing me breakfast again, you didn’t have to bring me breakfast.”

“I know I didn’t have to. I wanted to.” Creek told him sincerely while returning his smile.

“It was very kind of you.” Branch told him before he picked up the piece of toast and tucked into it finding himself suddenly feeling very hungry.

Creeks smile widened, he was very glad to see Branch eating so well this morning. “I thought you might have finished your current book so brought you a new book, would you like me to read to you again?”

“I would love that, thank you.” Branch told him while he finished his toast.

When Branch was finished eating, Creek brought the book out of his hair, he opened up the new book he had brought up for Branch and started to read to him. Branch rested back against the pillows listening to Creek as he read too him again, there was something intimate about this as well as relaxing and Branch was loving every moment of being alone with him.

Branch decided that while he had the chance he would take the time to look at Creek as he had done at the first time they had been together. So Branch took the time to study prince Creek, there was no denying he was a handsome troll, but there was more to this troll then just his physical appearance to admire, Creek was under his defensive exterior a kind and compassionate troll. Branch knew it would be easy to fall in love with Creek, but Branch felt that like his brother’s Creek guarded his heart well and he didn’t want to fall in love with a troll who would probably would never love him back.

Still despite the warning he had just given to himself, Creek still made his heart flutter inside his chest, and made him feel warm inside. Branch yearned to make him happy, he wanted to take all of Creek’s worries away from him and sooth away all of the pain and damage his father had caused him. Branch had never experienced such strong feelings like these before and he knew right then and there he was in deep already.

When Creek looked up from the book, he found Branch looking at him with intense bright blue eyes and he instantly wondered what he was thinking about. While at the same time a part of him which until now had laid dormant woke up, it sent a warm feeling through him and he felt his heart stirring inside him. Creek found himself hoping that maybe this handsome and wonderful troll might be falling in love with him and he was beginning to love him in return. “Is everything alright Branch?” He asked him shyly blushing slightly at the same time.

Branch shook himself out of his current state, he blushed deeply embraced to have been caught staring in the way he had and he quickly answered the question. “Yes, sorry Creek I just lost in contemplating something?”

“It did look like you where doing some very deep thinking there. So, what exactly were you thinking about?” Creek asked him with intense curiosity.

“I was trying to think what it might be like to live life in the way you and your brothers have been.” Branch said quickly determined to hide from Creek what he had been really thinking about.

Creek was surprised to hear Branch had been thinking about such a thing. “Why would you want to think about that?”

Branch answered this question with ease glad that he had managed to hide from Creek what he had been really thinking about. “Because I want to understand you all better.”

Creek could see how someone who was not royal would need to think about and understand a life much different to one which they were used to. “That would make sense.”

“I want you to know that I wish to do this not only because I want to solve the mystery, but also because I want to become a friend to you all.” Branch explained to him reaching out and gently placing his hand onto Creek’s arm.

Creek placed the book he had been reading to Branch to one side, just this simple touch made it feel that his heart was beating so fast and so hard he was sure that Branch should be able to hear it and he placed a hand over the one on his arm. “You have such a kind heart Branch. You are the most compassionate troll to ever have come here and the first one I have ever wanted to solve our mystery.”

Branch smiled softly at him. “It’s good to know that at least one of you now wants me to be able to work out what has been going on here.”

As he said this to him Creek was hit with an overwhelming desire to tell Branch the answer to the worn shoes and desperate not to betray his brothers Creek said quickly. “I have to go.” Hastily Creek stood up and practically ran out of the room.

Seeing Creek run away like that made a sharp pain go through him, Branch felt completely stupid for bringing up the shoes in the way he had, he should have known better than to do that. Now Branch feared that he might have ruined his chances of somehow being with Creek on any romantic level and this saddened him.

The room he was in felt too big and too quiet without Creek there, Branch lay himself back down in the bed, he closed his eyes and hopped he would fall asleep quickly which he did. Branch found himself dreaming of chasing after Creek, and just as he was about to catch him a nock on the door woke Branch up from the dream.

He let out a groan of disappointment and before he could answer the knocking Xander and Quartz where coming into his room together. Xander was carrying the tray on which was his lunch and one of his small inventions, realising they had woken him up Quartz said apologetically. “I’m sorry Branch, we didn’t mean to wake you, but I had the results and wanted to tell you what had caused the reaction strait away.”

Branch sighed softly and he sat up. “It’s alright, I shouldn’t be sleeping too much, or I might not sleep tonight. Oh, you have the answer to what made me have an allergic reaction that’s wonderful!”

“Yes it is swift leaf, it’s used in garnish mostly, but it can also be used in sleeping drafts to make it taste less bitter. I have informed the staff in the kitchen so they know now not to use it on any of your food from now on.” Quartz told him smiling widely.

While Xander tried not to react to Quartz saying this because he knew that they had used the swift leaf in the cup of coco which Creek had brought to Branch that night to disguise the taste of the bitter sleeping draft they had laced the drink with. Xander would make sure to tell his brother’s that they would certainly not be able to give Branch the sleeping draft during his stay with them.

Branch smiled back, while he filed away the information that he might have been a sleeping draft in the coco on that first night. “Oh I’m glad it was something which is only used as a garnish! Now I can avoid it.” 

Quartz gave him a serious look as he said to him. “I still want you to rest for the rest of the day. The last thing I want is for you to overdo things.”

“Of course I will Quartz and thank you so much for finding out what I am allergic to.” Branch then turned his attention to Xander and saying to him gratefully. “Thank you for bringing me lunch Xander and I see you brought one of your inventions too.”

“Indeed I did, I hope you will like my invention and your lunch.” Xander said coming over to the bed while Quartz left them alone together.

When Xander settled the lunch try on his lap Branch was pleased to see that it was a nice broth. “Um this smells wonderful. So, please tell me about your invention while I eat.”

Happy to talk about it, Xander sat on the edge of the bed and showed the plain metal box to Branch and he spoke to him about this invention. “This was one of my very first inventions, you press the button here on the side of the metal box.” Xander showed him the button and then pressed it. “The box opens, then the arm comes out of the box which is weighted so it won’t tip over when you put the box down and then you can place into the grasp here, a light, or bring it down like this.” He pulled the arm down, to demonstrate how well and easily it moved. “You can then use it to hold a magnifying glass, or a tool or even a book. I know that this is a basic invention but I find it very useful.”

Branch swallowed the mouthful of broth, he examined the invention with open interest and then said to him. “It looks like it would be very useful. I’d love to have you make me one.”

Xander felt proud and amazed when Branch said this to him and said in a happy and excited voice. “I’d be more than happy to make you one.”

“Thank you. Um that lunch was wonderful, please make sure to tell the kitchen staff that for me.” Branch told him with serious eyes.

“Of course I will.” Xander assured him, he was more than happy to help Branch and it was then that Xander realised he was half way to being in love with this troll. This was a fact which didn’t frighten him as much as Xander had though it would, in fact he felt extremely happy to know that he was finally falling in love with one of those coming to solve their mystery. 

The only concern he had was that Creek had also been paying Branch a lot of attention and Xander was worried that maybe his older brother might also have romantic feelings for Branch. As much as he didn’t want to hurt Creek, Xander didn’t want to lose the chance of winning Branch for his own. So, he decided he would start to pursue Branch romantically and if Xander had to he would compete with Creek in order to win Branch’s heart.

The two trolls sat together looking over the invention, Branch pointed out ways it could be alter to make the arm more flexible so it could be used to hold things at varying angles. The two talked for hours about inventions, Xander took his sketchbook for inventions out of his hair and showed Branch his latest ideas, the two discussed these too and Branch added things to the designs Xander had made.

Xander was loving every moment of his time talking about inventions with Branch, he was upset when Creek opened the door to the room and looked in. “Ah, I’m sorry I didn’t realise that you were still in here Xander. I came to bring Branch afternoon tea.” Creek told them stepping into the room with another tray.

Xander stood up from where he had been sitting on the bedside, he was determined not to show Creek he was aggravated by him being here, so he smiled at his brother and said. “That’s alright Creek. I should get back to my work shop and try out some of the idea’s Branch has been helping me with.” Xander turned his attention back to Branch before saying to him with a wide smile. “Thank you for all the help today Branch. I look forwards to telling you how the ideas work out. Enjoy your tea.”

Branch smiled back at him, his eyes full of life and enjoyment as he said. “I can’t wait to hear. I am sure tea will be wonderful, make sure to get yourself some too.”

“I will.” Xander assured him, he then picked up the tray with the empty bowel and used cutlery on it and headed out of the room. 

As Xander came passed him Creek had to muzzle the strong urge to growl at him and warn him away from Branch. Instead he moved across the room, placed the tray in Branch’s lap then sat in the spot where Xander had been, he was made by some strange and primitive urge he didn’t quiet understand to obliterate his younger brother’s presence in Branch’s room with his own. “You look so much better now. I’m sorry I ran away earlier…”

“You don’t have to apologies, I obviously over stepped a line and I will try to be more careful with what I say from now on. I’ll admit that I feel a lot better now. Did you hear from Quartz what caused my reaction?” Branch asked him determined to move on from Creek’s desperation to get away from him earlier.

Creek felt guilt bubbling up in him as it always did when Branch mentioned the reaction. “Yes, I did hear from him. The cook thinks there might have been some in the garnish on your dinner the first night.”

Branch had to admit that when Creek lied to him without a flicker of emotion this was something which he found slightly worrying, but at the same time understandable and so he pretended not to notice that Creek wasn’t telling him the truth. “Well that explains a lot.”

“Indeed. He sends his apologies to you and said he will make sure you don’t have any more put in your food.” Creek assured him, apologising to Branch without saying that he and his brothers where really behind his allergic reaction.

Branch chuckled as he said to Creek. “Well I am glad that I won’t have to experience this again.” Creek echoed this sentiment internally, as he placed the tray on Branch’s lap on which was a light tea of cheese rolls. “Um cheese rolls, one of my favourite things to eat.”

Creek smiled widely, and took a mental note of the fact Branch liked to eat this food. “I’m glad you like it, would you mind if I start to meditate?”

“No of course not.” Branch assured him, before he started to eat the rolls.

With this permission given Creek settled onto the floor in the lotus position by the bedside, and settled easily into mediation. Branch ate his food, when this was finished he quietly placed the tray onto the table, Branch then picked up the book and just as he had before Branch simply let himself enjoy being with Creek as he mediated. For Branch there was something very wonderful and fulfilling about spending this peaceful time with Creek.

When Creek finished meditating just like last time he felt utterly at peace, there was certainly something to be said for having Branch close to him. He wasn’t sure why Branch should have such a strong effect on him, but he couldn’t help but feel that there was something happening between them, Creek wasn’t sure what this something was just yet, however he felt it would be important.

Branch looked up from his book to see how Creek was doing, when he noticed that Creek was no longer meditating he smiled at him. “Did you meditate well?”

“Yes, I did thank you.” Creek said to him gratefully.

“Good I am glad to hear it. I enjoy having your company.” Branch told him with sincerity.

Creek felt his insides warm when Branch said this and he felt sure he had to be blushing brightly. “No troll has ever said they enjoyed my company before.”

Branch sighed before saying to him. “No offence to you or your father, but considering the kind of life your father makes you live, those words do not surprise me.”

“I am not at all offended Branch. Well I have to go in order to be in time for tea.” Creek told him coming up onto his feet.

Branch smiled at him as he said. “I look forwards to seeing you all at breakfast tomorrow.”

“Oh I would like to come back and say goodnight to you, if I may.” Creek said fighting hard not to blush in front of Branch for a second time.

Branch noticed this second blush, it sent hope for a relationship with Creek through him and so he said to him in a voice full of joy. “That would be wonderful.”

“I’ll be back soon then.” Creek told him before leaving the room.

Branch found himself smiling at that closed door like a fool, having Creek want to return to say goodnight to him was such a small thing, but he felt at the same time it was in some way monumental for their possible future together. Branch tried to reign in his over eager heart in, he had never felt like this in his whole life before and this made it hard for him to be able to control his growing feelings towards Creek.

Knowing that his heart was now more engaged with Creek then it had been before Branch didn’t want to fail to solve the mystery of the shoes, while at the same time he didn’t wish to harm Creek or his brothers in any way. It was the worst quandary Branch had ever had, he hoped that he might be able to find a way to love Creek, solve the mystery and not hurt any of the princes, but he couldn’t help think that this might just be impossible.

Branch was still contemplating this problem when Creek opened the door and stepped into the room saying to him as he did so. “You look like you are in deep thought there.” 

“I was miles away. Coming here and meeting you all has given me a lot to think about.” Branch told him blushing slightly.

Creek shot him a grin. “Nothing bad I hope.”

Branch chuckled at the sight of this cheeky grin. “No nothing bad…There has just a lot to take in for me all at once.”

“I can understand that. I hope you sleep well tonight Branch.” Creek told him with great sincerity.

Branch gave him a wide smile. “Thank you Creek. Good night and sleep well, I look forwards to seeing you at breakfast tomorrow.”

Once Creek had left Branch felt rather alone, he didn’t want to feel like that, so he quickly got back to reading trying to distract himself from feeling this way. Eventually Branch felt tired enough to sleep, so he placed the book on the bedside table, he put the pillows back down on the bed, then lay down, got comfortable and waited for sleep to come to him.


	6. Chapter six

Chapter six:

When Branch suddenly woke in the middle of night, he frowned with confusion wondering what had woken him. So Branch lay there quietly in bed listening to see if he could hear anything that might explain why he was awake. Then Branch heard it, music, it was very soft but he could still hear it quit distinctly. Intrigued by the music which he was hearing Branch quietly got out of bed to investigate it, he carefully followed the sound of the music to part of the wall over to the left side of his room towards the direction of the prince’s room. Branch leant his head against the wall, as soon as he did so he could make out the sound of the music much more clearly now, and this fact made Branch wonder if there was some kind of secret passage behind this part of the wall.

With this idea in mind Branch began to search the wall for something which might open up the wall if there was a passage behind it, eventually he found a stone in the wall which depressed into the wall making it swing silently inwards showing an inky blackness beyond. 

Not wanting to venture into that darkness without a light Branch found a nearby candle stick, he lit the candle with one of the matches he kept by the bedside and held it out towards the shadows to see what he could see in them. In the space before him was some spider webs marking the disuse of this passage but there was nothing more in this deserted part of the castle. Branch carefully cleared the spider’s webs out of his way as he made his way forwards through what appeared to be a relatively short passage.

Carefully Branch stopped at the end of corridor he listened again and sure enough he could hear the music properly now, it was beautiful and sounded to him like a waltz. Branch carefully used the candle to find the door handle in order to open the door, once he found the handle he opened the door just a little. As he looked through the small gap Branch could see that in the room beyond was luxurious and contained twelve beds, this meant that his hunch that the room beyond this door was that of the prince’s had been correct.

Quickly Branch drew the door closed again as he realised this really had to be the room of the princes, then slowly he smiled to himself as he realised that due to the spider webs it was unlikely that any of the princes knew of this corridor which meant he now had a way to get in and out of their room without them knowing about it.

After getting hold of her bravery once more Branch quietly opened the door again, he left it open behind him and slipped like a silent ghost into the room beyond. Now he was in the room Branch quickly noticed that in the opposite wall a large opening which led into a low-lit pathway and it was from here that music was coming. Branch was tempted to go into the opening he could see, but he didn’t want to be discovered investigating the pathway by the princes and so instead Branch looked closely at opening in the wall. It looked like the bricks some how came away and opened as a double door into the pathway, the bricks however shimmered oddly hinting to him that there was clearly magic at work here.

After seeing all he had Branch now at least had some idea of what was going on with the princes now, he decided that tomorrow night he would bring the magical cloak he had been given and try to follow the princes to see exactly where it was they were going.

Not wanting to be caught in their room or out of his room by any troll Branch quickly returned to his secret passageway, he was careful to close the door fully behind him and then Branch hurried back to his room. As soon as he was back in his room Branch placed the candle on the bedside, he climbed into bed, Branch then blew out the candle by his bedside and settled down in the bed and went back to sleep.

A little while later a shadow entered his room through a different secret door, it made its way silently over to the bed and Creek smiled down at Branch glad to see that he was still fast asleep and apparently still unaware of what was going on at night. Not wanting to disturb Branch’s sleep Creek quickly left the room again to return to his brothers and tell them all was well.

 

The next morning Branch took his time getting ready to go down to breakfast with Creek and his brothers, he was doing this in order to make sure not to show on his face just how excited he was by his discoveries from last night. At the same time though Branch was also considering if there was something he could do or give to Creek and Xander to thank them for taking such good care of him while he had been ill. He didn’t have a lot to give them, but Branch felt that maybe doing something he rarely did since the death of his family and sing for the two of them would be enough of a gift for them.

When Branch felt he had himself fully under control Branch made his way from his room to breakfast, when he came in the princes and King Peppy looked up. It was clear for Branch to see that the princes where clearly relived that Branch was feeling and looking better today. “Good morning Branch. It is good to see that you are better again.” Peppy said to him with a wide smile.

Branch smiled back at him. “Thank you King Peppy, I feel much better. I would very much like to do something to thank Xander and Creek for taking such good care of me.”

Peppy was delighted that Branch should want to thank them. “That is most kind of you Branch, what would you like to do to thank them?”

“I am a humble troll I haven’t much I can give, but I was hoping that singing a song for them would be enough.” Branch said in a soft voice looking at Xander and Creek.

Creek and Xander smiled widely at Branch and Xander said in a very happy voice. “You don’t need to give us anything! We are just glad you are well.”

“Still I would like to sing for you both.” Branch told him firmly determined to do something to thank the brothers.

It was Creek who spoke this time. “If you feel that strongly then Xander and I are more than happy to accept your gift. Won’t we Xander?”

Xander nodded in agreement to Creek’s words, before saying to Branch. “We would be honoured to receive your gift.”

“Thank you.” Branch sat down at the table as he said this and then looked to Peppy asking him. “Is there a room in the castle I can use King Peppy?”

Peppy was thoughtful for a few moments as he buttered his toast. “Yes, the music room in the west wing. Xander and Creek can show you where it is after breakfast.”

“Thank you.” Branch said gratefully to Peppy before starting to butter his own toast.

Once they had finished eating Creek, Xander and Branch left the table and made their way through the castle to the music room. As they walked along Branch observed North out in the garden for his morning run and Mesa working on one of the flower beds.

Creek opened the door to the music room and together they went inside. “Here we go.”

Branch looked around the room, he had to admit that it was a lovely room, the piano looked to be a very good make and Branch went over to it. “What a beautiful piano.” He said his voice full of soft awe as he studied the piano closely.

Xander joined him and explained. “The piano belongs to Glass, he is the musical one out of us, though he can’t sing, but his twin Lake is the opposite.”

“Ah yes I remember them performing at the opening to the new library, they are both very talented…I am not sure I can measure up to Lake and Glass, but I hope you will both enjoy my performance.” Branch said to them nervously and then without any music to accompany him, Branch began to sing for Creek and Xander.

The brothers could hardly believe the amazing voice of Branch, he put their brother Lake in the shade, Xander and Creek could hardly believe that Branch wasn’t living a pampered life as a sought-after bard or a bard of the royal court as it would have been easy with his voice for him to gain such a position.

When Branch finished singing, the brother’s stood in silent shock for a few moments, it was Creek who snapped out of his shock first. “That was amazing…I’ve never heard such a wonderful voice before. You should be a royal bard with a voice like that.”

Branch blushed brightly and said is a soft voice. “Thank you.”

“Creek is right, you should be singing for the royal court not spending your life just scraping by with inventions and apprentices.” Xander told him seriously.

Branch slowly smiled at them both and then said brightly. “Who knows maybe if I fail to solve the mystery I could stay here as a bard for the court and continue to be friends with you all. I rather like that idea.”

Xander and Creek smiled at each other, they also liked this idea, it would mean a troll they both liked and loved would be able to stay with them. It might also mean that in time one of them could win him for their own and then convince their father that as a younger prince and not important to the succession to the throne that they could marry Branch.

“I think that is a wonderful idea Branch, we should suggest that to father!” Xander said enthusiastically.

“I think it is a good idea, but I hope I’d be able to keep inventing too.” Branch said thoughtfully.

Creek smiled at Branch and said to him reassuringly. “I am sure you could invent at the same time Branch, or even invent in your free time. None of us would want to stop you from doing anything which you enjoy.”

Branch smiled at Creek, he was very grateful to Creek for reassuring him. “Thank you, that is very comforting to know. Still a court bard…That’s a very prestigious position…Are you both sure I’d make the grade?”

The prince’s nodded to him and said together emphatically. “Yes.”

“That gives me something to think about.” Branch said softly clearly deep in thought.

Creek placed a hand onto his shoulder. “You have time to think about it, so don’t feel rushed Branch.”

Branch gave Creek a grateful look his ears perking up slightly as he did so. “Thank you Creek.”

“You’re a good troll Branch you deserve a good future.” Creek told him with seriousness.

These words made him blush, Branch was still getting used to the compliments from the princes. “Creek is right and when father hears you sing I don’t think even he will object to you becoming the new court bard, it’s been far to long since we had one.”

Creek nodded in agreement. “That is very true.”

“Well it is good to know that you think your father would not object to me becoming the court bard.” Branch said in a soft thoughtful voice.

The brothers shared happy smiles, they were glad to know that Branch was considering the bard option for his life should he fail. Together the three trolls left the music room their thoughts all on the same thing, getting Peppy to agree to take Branch on as the court bard if he should fail to discover the answer to the mystery of their worn-out shoes.

As they walked along Noah spotted them, he quickly came over and said to Branch. “I hope you don’t mind but I drew you sitting by the lake and I would be honoured if you would sit by the lake for me again so I can finish the picture.”

Branch blinked a few times, caught out by both the sudden way he made the request and by the fact Noah had drawn him without him noticing. “You drew me…?” Branch couldn’t help but ask blushing deeply.

Noah nodded, his eyes shone with enthusiasm. “Yes! I couldn’t help myself! Please let me finish the picture.”

Branch had to admit he was curious so he asked Noah. “Can I see the picture?”

“Of course!” Noah told Branch pulling the sketch out of his hair. “Here, what do you think?”

Carefully Branch took the picture from Noah. “This is fantastic, I had no idea you where such a talented artist Noah.”

“Thank you Branch. I am glad you like my work. So does this mean you will sit by the lake for me?” Noah asked his desire to have Branch say yes was clear to see.

Branch looked at Creek and Xander hopefully before saying to Noah. “Well if Xander and Creek are willing to keep me company then I would be happy to.”

“I’m happy to join you.” Creek said strait away.

Xander spoke next. “I to am willing to sit with you.”

“Great!” Noah said clearly delighted by this outcome.

The four trolls went into the garden together, they made their way back to the lake, Branch, Xander and Creek sat down beside the lake. Noah buzzed quickly around Branch settling him back into the same position from the picture and once he was happy with the way he was sitting Noah started to sketch again. “Is Noah always like this?” Branch asked his brothers with confusion.

Xander and Creek both laughed when Branch asked this, and eventually once they had their laughter under control Xander answered this question. “When it comes to his drawing Noah is always like this. Trust me we have all been subjects of his paintings and drawings, it’s best just to let him draw you and then he will be happy.”

Branch chuckled softly before saying. “Oh I see, he is a devoted artist.”

Creek nodded. “Yes, he is.”

“Ah well there is nothing wrong with that. We all have things we enjoy in life.” Branch said resigned to sitting for Noah.

Xander and Creek knew what Branch was saying was in fact very right, and as Branch caught their gazes again the three trolls shared understanding smiles. They started to make small talk more than happy to pass the time in each other’s company and soon Branch forgot all about the fact he was sitting for Noah and was very much enjoying his discussion with Xander and Creek.


	7. Chapter seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry for the delay I’ve been very unwell I still am, but I’ve managed to get this done at last thanks to you all for understanding at this time.

Chapter seven:

When Noah let them go it was time for lunch, together the four trolls went inside to have lunch, they ate together and as they did so Xander turned to their father and said to Peppy. “Father Branch is an excellent singer, Creek and I were thinking you might want to offer him the post of the court bard if he fails to solve the mystery.  
“He would be perfect.” Creek also assured him.

Peppy looked at Branch surprised to hear Xander and Creek praising him so openly and asked Branch. “Do you really sing that well?”

Branch blushes slightly, but nods. “According to your sons yes I sing very well, but I haven’t sung for a long time.”

Peppy smiles at him and then at his sons. “I know my sons well enough to know they wouldn’t say you had such a talent if you did not.”

The blush on Branch’s face became deeper and he stammered out. “I wasn’t intending to intimate that your sons wouldn’t be telling the truth. I am just a little shy about my talents that is all.”

“I know that is not what you where saying Branch. Still I would enjoy hearing you sing.” Peppy told him trying to make the clearly uncomfortable troll more comfortable with the situation he found himself in.

“Very well I will sing after we have finished eating.” Branch told him before returning to his meal.

The trolls ate their lunch, after the warm praise from Creek and Xander the prince’s where truly excited to hear Branch sing. Once lunch was finished they made their way to a much bigger music room then before, Glass sat down at the piano there and asked Branch politely. “What would you like to sing?”

“Is are Scarborough fair alright?” Branch asked in response.

Glass nodded in answer to this, he started to play and a few moments later Branch started to sing and to say Kin Peppy and the princes were shocked and awed by his voice was an understatement. Once he had finished singing it was a moment before any of them could find their voice and it was Lake who eventually said. “That was exquisite. Creek and Xander where right you would make a perfect court Bard.”

Peppy and the other’s where all nodding in agreement to this and Peppy said with a large happy smile on his face. “Yes I think that job would suite you perfectly.”

“I would be happy to sire, just as long as I can keep my family home and invent in my free time.” Branch said to Peppy determined that he would not just become the bard to lose the things he loved in his life.

Peppy had to admit he was impressed that Branch knew what he wanted and was willing to stand up to him ask for it. “I think that can all be arranged.”

“Thank you sire. I am most appreciative of what you are doing for me.” Branch said to him with a bow and a grateful smile for Peppy.

Peppy smiled back at him. “I am honoured to know that a troll who can sing so magnificently will be become my court bard should you fail.”

Branch yawned, he blushed and then said apologetically to Peppy. “I am so sorry King Peppy…I am tired…I guess I am not as well recovered as I had thought I was.”

“I understand completely Branch.” Peppy assured him, and before Branch could speak Peppy addressed him for a second time. “You should get some rest.”

Xander instantly stepped forwards. “I’ll escort Branch back to his room.”

“Thank you Xander.” Branch said gratefully.

Not wanting to be out done by his brother Creek spoke to Branch. “Would you like me to bring you another book from the library Branch?”

Branch turned his attention to Creek and nodded. “Yes please.”

Eager to please Branch Creek quickly asked. “Is there anything you would like in particular?”

“I will just your judgment Creek.” Branch told him with sincerity.

Creek found himself utterly thrilled to hear Branch say these words and this led him to think and hope that perhaps he might be starting to form a very close bond which might with some work on hi part might move into being a romantic relationship.

Branch watched Creek walk away his heart full of warmth for the other troll, he turned his attention back to Xander and they made the way back to his room together discussing inventions together. Peppy watched them a small smile playing on his lips as he watched them go, it was very clear to him that both Xander and Creek where very interested in Branch. Peppy was a little concerned one of them would end up hurt, and he wanted to say something, but for the first time since their mother had died Peppy felt that he should let them find their way through this situation without his interference for once.

When they reached Branch’s room he climbed into bed, he moved the pillows so he could rest against them, then did so letting out a happy sigh. “I didn’t realise how tired I was until now.”

“I think we made you overdo things. Sorry Branch.” Xander said to him apologetically sitting on the side of the bed and looking closely at Branch. “You do look a little pale.”

“I really did overdo things today…Oh well, I’ll just have to learn from this and make sure I take it a bit easier tomorrow.” Branch said resigned to relaxing tomorrow. “I hate not being able to do anything, once I feel better.”

Xander grinned at the clearly frustrated troll. “I can see from today that you aren’t much for resting or doing nothing.”

This made Branch chuckle slightly before asking Xander. “Maybe tomorrow we could talk more about your inventions again?”

“I’d like that.” Xander told him with a wide smile.

There was a knock on the door just a moment after this and Creek came into the room, he smiled at the two troll’s and held out a book. “I found something I thought you might like to read. It’s the mythology of the forest trolls of the west.”

“Oh that sounds amazing to read.” Branch said happily to Creek.

Creek smiled widely at him as he walked over to the bed and handed Branch the book. “I am glad it sounds good to you. Would you like me to return the others to the library when we leave you to rest?”

“Yes please.” Branch said handing those books to Creek.

Creek took the books and then looked to Xander. “Come on little brother let’s give Branch some peace.”

“Of course. See you later Branch.” Xander said cheerfully.

Branch smiled at him. “Yes, I’ll see you for tea.”

Xander left the room, leaving Creek and Branch alone. “Would you like to come meditate with me after tea?”

The eyes of Branch lit up as Creek made this request of him. “I’d love that.”

“Good, well I will let you rest now.” Creek said to him before slipping from the room.

Branch rested back against the pillows of the bed, he felt tired, but not enough to sleep so he picked up the book and read for a while, eventually Branch nodded off without realising it.

A few hours later Branch woke up with a start, he realised from where the sun was in the sky that it had to be early afternoon and he was glad he hadn’t missed tea or his chance to meditate with Creek. Branch put the book into his hair to read while Creek meditated, then climbed out of bed, Branch then made his way out of his room and walked through the corridors taking the time to admire the architecture of the castle this time including the beautiful stain glass windows. 

Eventually he spotted from a window looking out into the garden, Guy, Tanzanite and Lake dancing together as Glass played for them, this was a sight which made Branch smile, it was good to see the princes enjoying and expressing themselves in such a simple way.

Branch was joined by Noah and Mist. “Looks like they are having fun.” Branch said in a soft voice.

The two brothers nodded in answer to this and it was Mist who said simply. “Yes they do.”

“Where you going any were in particular Branch?” Noah asked him curiously.

Branch shook his head. “Just having a stroll and admiring the beauty of the castle. Are you asking because need me to sit for you again?”

“No, I was just curious.” Noah told him with a smile.

Mist addressed Branch next. “Did you see anything interesting on your walk?”

“Yes, the stain glass is amazing.” Branch said in answer to this question.

“Ah, yes, it has been tradition for one to be made with every wedding in the family for a window to be made to commemorate it.” Mist told Branch with a smile.< /p>

“Really, what a wonderful and romantic idea!” He said, enthusiastically.

The brother’s shared a smile, they where glad to hear that Branch was so taken by this tradition in their family. Branch turned to look at them both, then said with a small smile on his face. “I wonder what your windows will look like when you find the right trolls.”

Both Noah and Mist blushed, they had never really thought about such a thing before and now the two of them did they found it was a pleasant to think one day they would have their own windows in the castle for the rest of time. “Does your family have any wedding traditions Branch?” Noah asked him with interest.

“Yes, in my family the groom and the bride make each other something. Most of the time the bride makes a blanket or a toy for the first child and the groom makes either jewellery of some kind or a cradle.” Branch explained to them the pain he felt was clear in his voice as he spoke about his family.

Noah felt a little guilty for asking that question now, Mist quickly said to Branch. “That sounds like a lovely tradition to.”

Branch gave them both a small but sad smile. “Thank you.”

“We should head down to tea.” Noah said to both of them suddenly noticing the time of day.

Mist and Branch both nodded their agreement to this and together the three trolls made their way to the dining room. By now meals had formed into a pattern Branch had become used to, he was as glad as the prince’s where when it was over again, it was at this point that Branch made his way over to Creek and asked him politely. “Shall we?”

Quickly Creek turned towards him, he smiled widely at Branch, very glad that he had needed no reminding of their earlier agreement. “Yes lets.”

Together the two trolls found a quiet spot in the castle, Creek settled down to meditate in front of the window and Branch sat in the window seat, he pulled out the book and started to read it.

As he meditated Creek could feel Branch’s gentle and contented aura, he felt so happy to have Branch close like this and he loved the feeling of Branch’s aura against his own. Creek knew now more than ever that he had found a troll who would make him a wonderful romantic partner the question for him was could Branch love him in return. Creek found that he wanted so much to tell Branch he loved him but he was too afraid that Branch would reject him or prefer Xander to him. Creek had never felt so confused or powerless before now, all he could do was hope that Branch would fall in love with him and would tell him that.

When Creek finished meditating he opened his eyes and focused them on Branch, he was clearly engrossed in his book, which meant that Branch apparently unaware of his gaze on him at the moment and so Creek let himself study Branch as the afternoon light fell across him. Creek had to hold back a sigh of pleasure, there was no denying just how attractive he found Branch to be.

Slowly Branch looked up from his book, he noticed Greek watching him and smiled at him as he said to Creek softly. “Are you done?”

“Yes I am thank you.” Creek told him as he stood up.

Before Branch could stand up alone Creek went over to him and held a hand out, Branch took it and let Creek help him up. The two stood there after this frozen their hands joined and their gazed locked. Neither one of them wanted to let go of the other, yet they where frightened to move forwards and do anything which might make the other troll want to retreat from them.

Slowly Branch turned Creek’s arm and hand so that he was holding onto to his fingers, Branch lifted Creek’s hand still keeping his eyes locked with Creek’s and then kissed the back of it. 

It was such a simple chivalrous act on Branch’s part, but this kiss made Creek blush brightly and made everything inside of him freeze with shock. When Creek did reject his advance or encourage it Branch released his hand and walked away heading back to his room. Creek didn’t snap out of his surprised state until Branch was out of sight, he mentally cursed himself and started to go after Branch before uncertainty clouded in on him and Creek decided not to peruse Branch.

When Branch got into his room, he put the book onto his bedside table, he flopped down on the bed face first gripped the pillow and screamed into it. Branch could hardly believe what he had just done, the look of shock on Creek’s face when he had kissed his hand had said exactly what he had thought of him doing that.


	8. Chapter eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I am still recovering from being sick so this chapter has taken me a while.

Chapter eight:

A short while after he returned to his room alone, Branch was sitting on his bed when he realised that he was disappointed and a little more upset than he had thought he would be that Creek didn’t come after him and at least say he didn’t want him acting romantically towards him.

Branch let out a deep sigh, dark thoughts started to crowd in and Branch couldn’t help but feel that he’d been an idiot thinking a prince would be interested in a lowly troll like himself. Even if he became the court bard it would be unlikely that Creek would be interested in forming a romantic relationship with him of any length. Branch’s thoughts all came to a halt at this point, he had never realised that not only did he want a romantic relationship with Creek, he wanted one which could possibly lead to them being together for the rest of their lives.

Branch was now so confused, he had no idea what he was going to do with his thoughts and feelings when it came to Creek. He had never been such a confused knot of feelings in his whole life before now and he wasn’t at all sure as to what he was going to do. Branch decided since he wasn’t sure how to tackle the mess that was his emotions right now that he would focus on something else instead that something else being the tunnel he had seen in the prince’s room the night before.

As he considered the tunnel, Branch decided that it would be a good idea to start to try and investigate what was in the tunnel tonight. Having decided what he was going to do Branch started to get organise, he got out his back pack, Branch looked around the room and then started to place into it what he thought he would need to take with him. When he was happy with his preparations Branch placed the back pack into the cupboard so he would arouse the suspicion of the princes should they come to see him before they went to bed.

Now ready for the night ahead Branch climbed into bed, he lay down pretended to be asleep while he waited for the music from the prince’s room to start up. A short while after he had pretended to go to bed Branch head footsteps in his room, he continued to pretend to be asleep, but heard the steps coming close to his bed.

Creek quietly made his way over to the bed, he looked down at the slumbering Branch, he was clearly fast asleep which relived at Creek a great deal. Creek was still feeling bad about his reaction to Branch’s kiss on his hand, he wish whole heartedly that he could go back in time and undo it. Creek reached out, he gently stroked the side of branch’s face, letting his fingers stroke the base of his silky smooth hair. Branch murmured in his sleep slightly at this touch, this caused Creek to snatch his hand back and race back out of the room in case Branch woke up.

Branch staid in the bed for a while after which ever troll had been in his room was gone, just to make sure they would not come back. When he felt sure that the troll wasn’t coming back to check on him again Branch slipped out of bed, he got out his backpack and then went into the secret passage. He listened closely sure enough he could hear music from beyond the door which was similar to that from before, but at the same time he could still hear the prince’s voice and so Branch waited in the passage for them to go.

Slowly the voices faded into the distance, Branch waited in the corridor for a short while to make sure none of them would return and then opened the door and carefully looked around the room. Sure enough the prince’s bedroom was empty which filled him with relief and the whole in the wall was there as before. 

Branch quickly made his way over to the whole in the wall, he stepped through it and into what lay beyond, which was a moon lit forest of silver trees which glistened beautifully in the light. Branch looked around at the tree’s full of awe, it was stunning here, like something from a dream and for a moment he wondered if they were real silver. Quickly Branch shook himself out of his reaction to the these unusual trees, he listened for the music again and once he located it Branch set off in the direction of it.

As he walked Branch noticed the trees where slowly changing colour becoming gold, Branch admired the trees as he walked along, he was still curious as to if they were real gold and silver. Branch was sure of one thing after seeing silver and gold trees, that there was defiantly magic of some king was being used here. This knowledge had Branch wondering all over again which one of the princes was using magic in order to make all of this.

Eventually the trees started to fall back to show a pebble beach, the pebbles of the beach where like a scattered rainbow and the water beyond it was as blue as his own skin. Branch looked for a way to cross the water but he couldn’t see anything, Branch frowned in disappointment, he didn’t want to try swimming across the water because he had no idea how far he had to go and he also didn’t want to be caught by the princes.

This led Branch to wonder how it was that the princes where getting across the water, deciding to discover the answer to this question he pulled out his cloak, Branch put his back pack back on then threw the cloak grey side out over him and the back pack. He found it extremely disconcerting to look down at himself and see nothing there, Branch was careful to position himself to one side of the beach where he felt sure he would not be noticed if he did moved in some way and then he waited for the princes to return.

A short while later he heard something coming down the water towards him, Branch turned in that direction, he watched as boats being rowed by other princes and those that contained princesses where being rowed by twelve princes came into view. 

Branch watched wide eyed and to stunned to make a noise as the prince’s bid their princesses or princes good bye and their boats then started to sail themselves back across the water once they had said goodnight. Branch found himself seeking out Creek amongst the other princes, he found him being helped out of his boat by a stunning emerald green skinned and golden haired troll. The sight of this other much more handsome male troll with Creek and the way they were saying goodnight to each other so sweetly made Branch’s hurt horribly in his chest. Not able to watch this any longer or Branch turned, he carefully made his way back through the forest and back out of the whole.

He quickly made his way across the bedroom, Branch went into the secret passage he shut the door behind him, before making his way back to the bedroom. Branch took the cloak off, he quickly hid everything away then climbed into bed. Branch felt horrible he just wanted to forget what he had seen tonight, fortunately for him it was only a few moments before he was fast asleep, but unfortunately at the same time his dreams for that night where filled with Creek with that other troll meaning Branch didn’t sleep well at all.

This meant that when Branch woke the next day he felt tired all the way to his bones, his mind was still full of the emerald troll he had seen Creek with. It was no wonder Creek had not wanted him kissing his hand he already had a fantastic troll he was spending time with and sharing his heart with.

Branch let out a deep sigh, he now understood part of the reason that the princes wanted to keep where they were going a secret from their father. It was their only freedom from him, it was also their only way to be with trolls who they might be able to fall in love with. As he lay in the bed Branch couldn’t help but wonder if he should carry on with his mission, he still didn’t know what was beyond the water, nor did he have proof of what went on over there. Still there was part of him that didn’t want to know, he didn’t want the princes to lose what little freedom and enjoyment they had with these princes and princesses.

Slowly Branch sat up in bed his eyes lost in thought, he was in a tough spot there was no denying that and he had no idea what he should do.

 

When Branch didn’t come down for breakfast the princes all became concerned about him. “I’ll get Branch some toast and go to see if Branch is alright.” Xander told his father and brothers before he put some toast on a plate, set it on a tray and set off to Branch’s room.

Creek really wanted to go with him, but he was still unsure after yesterday if he would be welcomed by Branch and at the same time Creek felt that he just couldn’t face Branch just yet so he stayed behind.

Xander knocked on the door to Branch’s room, but unusually there was no answer to this, now even more concerned than before, he slowly opened the door and looked around it calling out as he did so. “Branch?”

“Oh hello Xander.” Branch said listlessly from where he sat on the side of the bed without turning around to look at him.

Xander hadn’t thought he could be more worried about Branch than he had been but he felt it increase all the same. Quickly he walked over to the bed, when he reached him and he held the tray with the toast on out towards Branch. “I brought you up some breakfast…What’s wrong Branch?”

Branch accepted the toast from him and said to Xander as he did so. “I kissed Creek’s hand yesterday and he acted like I had plague of some kind.”

“Oh…” Xander said his voice a mixture of surprise and sadness as he realised that branch had chosen to give his heart to Creek.

Branch gave a sad nod as he said softly. “Yeah…”

As he looked at the forlorn Branch Xander came to a happy realisation. “You love him.”

He gave another sad nod to him. “Yeah…I also don’t want to discover the answer to this mystery and hurt Creek, you or the other princes.” Branch told him in a melancholy voice.

Xander carefully sat on the bed beside Branch, he looked at the dejected Branch and felt horrible for him. He wanted to make the him feel better in any way he could so Xander said to him a firm reassuring voice. “You’re a very kind, handsome and an all around amazing troll Branch and if Creek doesn’t see that then he is more foolish then I think he is. I think you should tell my brother you love him…I feel sure that he loves you too.”

Branch shook his head at him before saying in a voice even more gloomy than before. “He’d never love me and I can’t blame Creek for that, after all I’m no troll special and I’m not rich or high ranking.”

Slowly Xander turned Branch to face him and told him firmly. “I don’t think that Creek will care about any of that and if he does then he doesn’t deserve a troll as wonderful as you.”

For the first time since they had started talking a small smile appeared on the face of Branch and he started to feel a little bit better about his chances with Creek. “Thanks for saying that Xander. I just don’t know how to tell Creek how I feel about him…”

“I’d love to say just tell him, but I feel sure that is easier said then done. I know one thing though if you don’t at least tell Creek you love him you will probably come to regret it.” Xander told him honestly.

The smile on Branch’s face grew as to did the feeling that Xander was right. “That’s very sensible advice, but as you said it’s easier said than done…It would be much simpler for me if Creek hadn’t reacted well the way he had.”

“Are you sure the reaction was what you thought it was?” Xander asked him carefully not wanting to upset Branch more by asking this.

“As sure as I can be. Creek stared at me with huge eyes and a jaw open so wide a fly could have made a home in it.” Branch told him ending his description of Creek’s reaction with a small sad shrug.

Xander was quiet as he thought over this description of his brother’s reaction which Branch had given him and then eventually said to Branch in a gentle voice. “From what you say to me it doesn’t sound like my brother disliked what you did, in fact it sounds like you surprised him and maybe not in a bad way. If you can’t tell Creek that you love him because of the way he reacted, then maybe you should try asking if the reaction was on of dislike or not.”

Branch took in Xander’s words, he had to admit that he had a point in what he was saying, it could be possible that he was running away from Creek before he knew if there was absolutely no chance for him to be with Creek or to win him away from the handsome troll prince he had seen him with last night. “Your right…I should ask. Will you help me find Creek Xander?”

Xander though sad to be losing Branch to Creek, but he wanted to see him happy and so he gave Branch a smile. “Sure!”

Together they left Branch’s room, Xander and Branch searched for Creek together and eventually Xander found him sitting on a stone bench in one of the hidden grottoes alongside the lake. He didn’t let Creek see him, quickly he went to find Branch, as soon as he did so Xander brought Branch to the grotto, before leaving Branch alone there.

Feel rather shy and nervous Branch made his way into the grotto. “Hello Creek.”

Creek turned his head so sharply to look at him, that Branch was surprised that he had no hurt himself. “Good morning Branch. Why didn’t you come down to breakfast this morning?”

“I was worried that you might not want anything to do with me after the way you looked at me after I kissed your hand…You looked so horrified.” Branch confessed his voice catching with emotion, despite his best efforts to prevent it.

Creek was stunned that Branch should think that he hadn’t liked the way he had kissed his hand, he had loved it and it had given him a craving to know what it would feel like to have Branch kissing him on the lips. “Branch I didn’t hate it…I enjoyed you kissing my hand, in fact it made me want you to kiss me properly and in case you miss understand me again I mean I want you to kiss me on my lips.”

Branch blushed slightly when he told him this. “You really want me to kiss you?”

“Oh yes very much.” Creek told him his voice filled with the desire he felt.

When Creek said this Branch made his way over to him, he sat down on the stone bench next to Creek, Branch brought a hand up, he stroked over the side of Creek’s face and then gently kissed him on the lips.

Creek kissed him back, he put his hands onto Branch’s shoulders, he gripped them firmly and let out a low moan. This kiss set Creek’s insides on fire, he had never felt so wonderful before and he never wanted this kiss to end. Soon though the couple had to pull apart to catch their breaths, they smiled at each other widely as both of them where feeling elated. “That was amazing.” Branch said eventually.

“Yes, it was. I have to say that for my first kiss it was magical.” Creek told him blushing slightly as he admitted he had never kissed any troll before Branch.

Branch was deeply touched to know that Creek had given him his first kiss. “It makes me happy to know you chose to give me your first kiss.”

Hearing him say this to him made Creek feel so happy. “I want to give you all my kisses always.”

“I’d like that very much. I to want to only ever kiss you.” Branch told him meaning every word. “I think that despite feeling this way for you I would still like to woo you formally…I want us to be sure we belong together and I want your family to get the chance to become used to us being together.”

Creek had to admit what Branch was suggesting was very wise, but he didn’t just want Branch to be doing the wooing. “I would like you to woo me, but I would also like to woo you in turn.”

Branch was stunned, but also thrilled to hear that Creek wanted to woo him to. “I think that sounds very fair and I am sure I will enjoy this experience very much.”

Creek lay his head on Branch’s shoulder, he put his arm around his shoulders and the two sat side by side in contented silence looking out at the garden before them.


	9. Chapter nine

Chapter nine:

By the time that Creek and Branch made their way inside it was close to lunch time, so side by side they made their way to the dining room. “What do you want to tell your father?” Branch asked him slightly nervous.

Creek was quiet and thoughtful as he considered this question. “I would like to tell him we are beginning to woo each other. I do not believe he will object to it, I am not the first in line to the throne after all.”

“I hope he will agree to it too.” Branch said in return, he took Creek’s hand into his and together they entered the dining room.

The princes and the King looked at them, they instantly noticed their joined hands, the princes smiled as to did King Peppy. “I see you have found you special troll in Branch my son. I think the two of you will be very good together.”

Creek smiled widely at Peppy, glad to hear how happy his father was for him. “I have father. It was unexpected, but wonderful. I hope you will have no objection to Branch wooing me formally and I him.”

“I do not object. I hope you will both take plenty of time.” Peppy said wanted them to be cautious.

Branch looked at Creek and smiled softly. “Do not worry, we will take all the time we need to be sure of our relationship.”

“I am glad to hear you are in no rush.” Peppy said to him approvingly.

The couple sat down at the table next to each other, Creek’s brothers where very glad to see the two trolls become a couple, even Xander could see how much they loved each other and was pleased to see Creek find a troll he could give his heart to. Xander hoped that they would be happy together and would take good care of each other for the rest of their lives. Xander wished with all of his heart that he too would find a troll like Branch and a love as Creek and Branch had for himself one day.

After the meal Creek turned to Branch and said softly. “Are you happy to join me as I meditate in the way you have before?”

Branch smiled widely at Creek “I would be happy to join you once more. I would like to pick up my book to red before you meditate.”

“Of course Branch. If you will excuse us my brothers and father.” Creek said politely to his family.

They raised no objection to the couple leaving together and so the couple left the dining room, they made their way back to Branch’s room. When they reached the room Branch went inside, he quickly made his way over to the bedside table, Branch grabbed the book there and quickly made his way back out of the room.

Once Branch came back to Creek’s side, they made their way to a quiet spot within the castle, together they sat down on the stone floor of the corridor. Creek carefully settled himself into the lotus position, he closed his eyes, breathed deeply and evenly as he started to meditate.

When he was sure that Creek was meditating Branch opened the book he had been reading and turned his attention to the book.

Creek loved the feeling of Branch’s aura against his own, he knew that when he tried to meditate without him close now he found it extremely hard to find his centre and peace. Creek felt sure that this was partly because he loved Branch and also because the other troll was spiritual on some level and just didn’t know about it. Creek knew that Branch though not spiritual himself, accepted that he was and that his aura affected him and respected his spiritual ways.

A while later Branch had finished his book, he quietly closed the book, placed it on the floor next to him and then looked across at Creek who was still peacefully meditating. Branch smiled to himself at the sight of the one he loved, he looked so calm and at the same time handsome. Branch very much wanted to kiss Creek again, but he didn’t want to disturb the other troll and so he let him continue on with his meditation without interruption.

Branch waited quietly for Creek to finish his meditation, when he did Creek opened his eyes and smiled with joy at the sight of Branch sitting there quietly waiting for him to finish. “Would you like to learn to meditate Branch?” Creek asked him with interest.

Branch wasn’t really surprised that Creek should ask him such a question. “I’m not sure. What does meditation do exactly?”

Creek doesn’t answer this question right away instead he thought about how best to explain meditation to Branch. “Well, it helps you to clam yourself and it makes you feel more grounded.”

“Hum, that sounds quite interesting. I’m not to sure I would be very good at it, however I am still happy to sit with you when ever you wish to meditate.” Branch told Creek with a kind smile.

Creek was happy to hear that Branch wanted to carry on being with him whenever he meditated, but he still wished that Branch would meditate with him, however Creek didn’t want to force Branch to do something he didn’t want to. “Well, I think you wouldn’t be bad at it myself, but if you don’t want to meditate then that is fine by me. Still I hope that at some point you will join me.”

“In a way I do join you, I read…I guess you could say that is my version of meditation as it relaxes me a great deal.” Branch told him with seriousness.

Creek found his words extremally wise. “I’d never thought of reading as a form of meditation before, but I can see how it could be considered as such.”

Branch feels very happy that Creek is willing to accept this as his version of mediation. “I am glad you are happy to let me be myself.”

Creek gently takes one of his hands in his own as he says to Branch. “Ah Branch, I never want you to be anything other than yourself, because I love you just as you are. I just want to find things we can enjoy together, as you say you meditate in your own way.”

These words from Creek made Branch blush and he wasn’t quite sure what to say to this, so instead of saying anything he kissed Creek gently on the lips. Creek hummed in delight as Branch’s lips found his own, he quickly begins returning the kiss and puts his arms around Branch pulling him closer to him. 

Branch loved the feeling of Creek’s arms around him and his lips against his own it thrills him in a way nothing ever has before. They both took their time with this kiss, keen to enjoy every moment of it and when they pulled apart the couple where a little breathless but happy. “That was wonderful.” Branch said to Creek.

“Yes it was. I could certainly get used to more kisses like that.” Creek told him with a cheeky grin.

Branch smiled back at him. “Well I am more than happy to give you as many kisses as you want, whenever you want.”

“How about another kiss right now?” Creek asked him with another grin.

“Oh I think I can manage that.” Branch told him kissing him softly on the lips and holding Creek close to him as he did so.

Creek was surprised but delighted by the fact that Branch had decided to grant his request and kiss him again. He slowly, but firmly started to return this kiss from Branch, more than happy to get lost in it all over again.

The couple eventually broke the kiss, then started kissing once more, they spent a long time enjoying kissing like this and when they stopped they shared a loving smile. Branch gently stroked his fingers through Creek’s two tone hair, he loved the way it felt against his finger it was like the smoothest silk. “Your hair is so soft and silky.” Branch murmured his eyes distant.

Creek was touched deeply by this simple, but heartfelt compliment. “Thank you.” Creek didn’t stop Branch from stroking his fingers through is hair as it felt nice as well as very relaxing. Suddenly a purr erupted from Creek, this was a noise which rather surprised him but felt very right in this moment. “Umm that feels good.”

Branch smiled at Creek when he said this. “I’m glad to hear that you are enjoying this.”

“Umm it’s really nice.” Creek confirmed before asking Branch. “Can I lay my head in your lap while you stroke my hair?”

“Of course you may Creek.” Branch told him with a wide smile appearing on his face.

He carefully lay his head into Branch’s lap, he let out a contented sigh as Branch started to stroke his fingers through his hair again. Creek purred again, this felt so good he’d never known that having his hair stroked like this could feel so very good.

Branch couldn’t help but smile at the sight of the look of absolute bliss which was on Creek’s face. He continued to run his finger through Creek’s hair, he was also enjoying this experience with Creek, it was new to him but wonderful. Branch wasn’t at all sure how long they staid like this just enjoying their time together, but the next thing he was aware of was that it was evening time. “We should head to tea.” Creek said, reluctantly breaking the companionable silence which had been existing between them.

“Yes we should do.” Branch said to him, reluctantly removing his hands from Creek’s hair.

Creek sat up, he turned to face Branch and asked him in a gentle voice. “Can we do this again?”

Branch gave him a wide smile as he said to Creek. “Of course we can Creek. Any time you want to just let me know.”

“I have to admit I am enjoying finding things I enjoy to do with you, but I am also curious to see what it would be like for me to stroke my fingers through your hair.” Creek told Branch eyeing his blue hair openly.

Branch chuckled softly, before he said to Creek. “I’d like to experience that.”

“How about after dinner we go back to your room and I get to stroke your hair?” Creek asked Branch with an edge of nerves in his voice.

“I’d like that.” Branch told him before taking his hand into his and starting to walk back to the dining room so they can get something to eat.

Side by side Creek and Branch sat at the table, they sat down and started to eat. “Did you two have a pleasant afternoon?” Peppy asked them.

“Yes we did.” Branch told him.

Creek nodded in answer to his father’s question as he said to him. “Yes, we had a wonderful afternoon.”

“Good I am glad to hear it.” Peppy said to them meaning every word.

“So the two of you have more plans for after tea?” Guy asked the couple curiously.

“Well yes we did, why is there something you wanted us to join in with?” Creek asked his brother in return.

Guy nodded, before saying to them in a pleading voice. “I was hoping that we might be able to have Glass play some music, while Branch sang for us all.”

Branch looks at Creek, he shrugs and then said to Guy. “Well I have no objection to that.” After he said this Branch turned to look at Creek and said to him in a soft voice. What we where planning can wait until tomorrow.”

“That’s true it can. Though I think I might die of curiosity in the mean while.” Creek said to Branch teasingly.

Branch shook his head and rolled his eyes at Creek. “Well you shall just have to live in expectation of what stroking my hair is going to be like.” Creek threw him a playful pout, which caused Branch to chuckle. “You my love are a devil.”

Creek smiled widely at him. “Indeed I am, but you love me anyway.”

“Yes I do you tease you.” Branch told him with a smile.

When dinner was over the trolls all made their way from the dining room to the music room, once they where inside Glass settled at the piano, Branch joined him and the two of them began to discuss what they would perform together. After much discussion Glass and Branch settled on three songs, one ballad, one classic song and the last was a more modern song.

Once all the other royal trolls had settled down to listen to them, Glass began to play and Branch started to sing. The two of them matched their skills very well and for the trolls listening to them it was an absolute pleasure to hear Branch and Glass performing together.

When they had finished their performance it was getting late, so Peppy turned to his sons and said to them. “You should all be heading to bed.”

“May I walk Branch back to his room before bed father?” Creek asked pleadingly.

Peppy was thoughtful for a few moments before saying to his son. “Yes, you may. Just make sure you get back to the room before it gets much later.”

“Yes father.” Creek said gratefully and with a smile for Peppy as he moves across the room to Branch.

Seeing him coming Branch walks to meet him, they instantly took hold of each other’s hands and Creek led him out of the room into the corridor beyond. Together the couple made their way through the castle to Branch’s room, when they reached the door Creek and Branch turned to face each other. “Good night and sleep well Branch.” Creek said to him in a gentle voice.

Branch smiled at him, he used his free hand to stroke the side of Creek’s face. “You sleep well to and I will see you tomorrow.”

They shared a brief kiss, Creek and Branch reluctantly released each other and Creek set off back to the bedroom. Branch watched him as he walked away, he already missed him and couldn’t wait until he got to see Creek again tomorrow.

Once Branch could no longer see Creek he went inside his room, Branch made sure his backpack was ready for tonight, then he prepared for bed before climbing into it and settling down to pretend he was sleeping.

Branch was both relived and thrilled when no one came to check on him that night, he listened for a few moments just to make sure no troll was watching him and then slipped out of bed. Branch quickly gathered up his back pack, then hurried into the hidden corridor, when Branch reached the end he listened closely everything in the room beyond was quiet. He carefully slipped out of the corridor into the room of the prince’s it was empty, but now he was no longer behind the door Branch could hear the prince’s voices from the whole in the wall.

Before he went after the princes hastily Branch threw his cloak over him and the back pack with the grey side out rendering him invisible. It didn’t take him long to catch up to them, when Branch had done so he instantly noticed that the princes where dressed in their finest clothes for the night ahead. Branch followed close enough behind them not to lose them, but not to close that the princes would suspect any troll was there.

Branch was surprised when instead of going to the beach where they had been dropped off by their princes and princesses the prince went in a different direction taking Branch to a part of the forest where the trees where crystal with branches hanging with diamond leaves. These trees awed Branch even more than those of gold and silver had.

When they got to the water’s edge the beach there seemed to be made of pearls Branch longed to scoop up a handful, but he resisted this urge by focusing on what he might find across the water. Instead he watched the boats appear out of the darkness, when they reached the bank of the river the princes got into the boat which contained their prince or princess. Branch quickly got into the boat with the youngest of the brothers, as the boat got underway he felt a little sorry for the prince trying to row as he clearly made the boat to heavy and the poor prince was to polite to complain to his passenger about the extra weight.

Eventually a beautiful island appeared out of the darkness, on which was a wonderful fantasy castle of white with silver turret tops lit by bright moonlight. When the boat reached the shore, the prince got out of the boat first and then he chivalrously helped Mesa out of the boat before escorting him away from the beach of diamonds and into the castle. 

Branch once again ignored the fabulous beach, instead he quickly followed them inside the castle, eventually they reached a ballroom in which there was a wonderful meal set out and an orchestra playing. The princes instantly took to the floor with their chosen princes or princesses and they all started to dance together.

Branch stood to one side of the dancefloor, when he was sure that they were all to involved in dancing to notice what he was doing Branch carefully slipped one of the golden cups on the food table off of it, he quickly put it under the cloak and into the pocket of the trousers he was wearing.

It was easy to see that the princes where enjoying themselves a great deal, they where enjoying being free and being able to enjoy themselves without their father constraining them. Branch derived a great deal of pleasure from watching the princes at this time and wished the Peppy could see this, then he might just see that allowing his sons some freedom was not a bad thing.

Suddenly Branch noticed that Creek’s prince had changed, he looked just like himself now. It was rather eerie to see the scene he was right now, still at the same time he also found it strangely romantic that Creek would want to be with him so much as well as so openly. Branch yearned to go out onto the dancefloor with Creek, he knew he could not, but Branch hopped that at some point in very soon in the future he would be able to dance just like this with Creek.

Branch continued to watch him dance with the mirror image of himself, the prince’s only stopped dancing when their shoes where worn through. As they started to leave the castle with their partners Branch was careful to follow closely behind them and made sure he got into the boat with the youngest brother as he had done before. 

As soon as they reached the shore on the other side Branch quickly moved ahead of the prince’s, by the time he reached the room of the brother’s they where quiet a way behind him, but Branch didn’t waist any time, instead he quickly made his way into the secret corridor and carefully closed the door fully behind him.

Branch quickly took the cloak off, he put it, the cup and the back pack away in their hiding place, before hastily climbing into bed, he threw the covers over himself and settled down to sleep for the rest of the night he was soon fast asleep, dreaming of dancing with Creek. When Creek came to check on him, he was happy to see him fast asleep, Creek quickly noticed that there was a wide smile on Branch’s face and it made him wonder what Branch was dreaming about.


	10. Chapter ten

Chapter ten:

When Branch woke the next morning he was still smiling widely, it had been wonderful for him to see Creek dancing with the prince version of himself and it made him wonder what it would be like to actually dance with Creek. Branch wondered for a moment why he hadn’t noticed the change in Creek’s prince before, he put it down to being so focused on getting onto the boat to find out where the princes where going. 

Branch had to admit that he was very much looking forwards to seeing Creek again this morning, he was hoping to spend more time with the troll he loved today and also Branch hoped that he would be able to continue to hide what he knew from the royal family.

Branch then considered the cup he had found the night before, he knew this was proof of at least part of when he had seen, but Branch felt that Peppy would need more proof than the cup. Thinking back over his journey Branch decided to take one branch from each tree on the way to the water and bring them back as proof too.

With his plan now settled on Branch got out of bed, he carefully dressed for the day ahead and then made his way down to breakfast. As soon as he set eyes on Creek his heart sped up, and at the same time Branch felt an over whelming feeling of warmth and joy. Branch noticed that the princes had left thoughtfully him the seat next to Creek, he settled into it and smiled at Creek. “Good morning Creek.”

Creek smiled back at him. “Good morning Branch, did you sleep well?”

“Yes, I did and did you sleep well to?” Branch asked him.

“I did. I would like to go for a walk with you after breakfast, would you join me?” Creek asked him, hoping that Branch would say yes.

The smile on Branch’s face grew. “A walk sounds wonderful.”

Creek was very happy and relived that he said yes to his suggestion. When they had finished their breakfast Creek and Branch stood up, they left the table together, once more being watched by the King and his sons. They were all pleased to see the way that Branch and Creek’s relationship was growing well, the family where also very glad that the couple where taking things slowly.

Branch offered his arm to Creek, he took it and grinned at Branch. “I’ve been looking forwards to seeing you again since I woke up this morning.” Creek confessed to him in a soft voice.

Branch smiled at Creek as he said. “I have been looking forwards to seeing you again too. You were in my dreams last night.”

“Really what where we doing in your dream?” Creek asked him with clear curiosity.

Branch tugged Creek a little closer to him before saying. “We were dancing together, it was wonderfully romantic and all I wanted to do was kiss you and dance with you for real.”

Creek had to admit that the dream Branch had experienced sounded very romantic. “That does sound like a great dream to have. I’m glad to hear that you wanted to dance with you and kiss me.” 

“I think you owe me a kiss for that dream last night.” Branch told him with a cute pout and mischievous glint in his eyes.

In response to this Creek playfully pulled away from Branch saying. “Really now, you think I owe you a kiss because of something my dream self did?”

“Indeed you do.” Branch insisted before saying playfully. “Unless you’d like me to find my kisses elsewhere that is.”

With his eyes still shining with laughter Creek shook his head when he said this to him and then gently kissed Branch on the lips letting out a sigh of delight as soon as he did so. Branch returned the kiss feeling utterly delighted to be kissing Creek again, Branch moved so that he now had his arms around Creek and was holding him gently, but close to him. Creek was thrilled to feel the strong arms of Branch round him again, he deepened the kiss while at the same time returning Branch’s embrace with one of his own.

Creek was overwhelmed with a so many amazing feelings, he still surprised him that something as simple as a kiss form Branch could fill him with so much including emotions he couldn’t even begin to quantify. Branch never wanted this kiss to end, just like the first it was magical, he felt so loved and wanted things he hadn’t felt in a very long time. 

Reluctantly the couple broke the kiss, their gazes met, Creek and Branch shared a smile, before Creek spoke to Branch. “Talking about owing things I seem you recall owe me some time to stroke your hair.”

“Ah yes so I do.” Branch said in agreement.

Creek smiled widely glad to hear Branch agreeing with his desire to stroke his hair and asked with eager curiosity. “Where would you like to go and sit?”

“I think somewhere quiet in the garden.” Branch told him looking out of nearby window out to the garden.

Creek followed his gaze saying as he did. “You seem to really like our garden.”

Branch gave him a nod. “Yes I do, it’s very beautiful and peaceful. It is a garden which was planted with love and I am sure that I can feel that love when I am out there.”

These words made Creek smile, it was wonderful to hear Branch say such lovely things about his mother and Mesa’s garden. “You are right the garden was planted with love and I am happy to hear you say that you can feel that love in it there.”

Hand in hand the two trolls went out into the garden, in companionable silence the couple made their way to the lake. When they reached the edge of the lake Creek reluctantly released Branch’s hand so he could sit on the grass under a willow tree there, Creek rested his back against the tree trunk and once he was comfortable Creek held a hand out to Branch.

Branch didn’t hesitate to take the offered hand, he let Creek help him down, and once he was kneeling in the grass in front of Creek Branch let go of his hand. Branch lay down in the grass, he placed his head into Creek’s lap, Branch looked up at him and smiled widely. “My hair is all yours.”

Creek grinned down at him, then ran his fingers over Branch’s hair, it was so soft, Creek couldn’t even begin to think of something to compare the softness too. After Creek had spent some time stroking over Branch’s hair he ran his fingers into it, he loved the feeling of Branch’s hair running through his fingers. Creek found that there was something extremely soothing about this simple act, as he looked down at Branch his eyes where half closed and he was clearly relaxed.

“This feels good.” Branch said to him in a soft sleepy voice.

“Are you falling asleep down there?” Creek asked him with a smile.

Branch let out a small happy sigh. “Um hm…”

The smile on Creek’s face grew, he was very happy to know that Branch trusted him so obviously. It wasn’t long before Branch was fast asleep, with a small happy smile turning up the corners of his mouth.

Creek continued to stroke his hair for a while before stopping, he then leant back against the trunk of the tree and looked down affectionately at Branch. Creek had to admit that he was more than happy sitting here watching the one he loved sleeping so peacefully.

It was a while before Branch woke up again, when he did he smiled sheepishly up at Creek. “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to sleep for so long.”

“It’s fine really. I enjoyed watching over you and you looked very cute.” Creek told him with honesty.

Branch blushed when Creek told him that he was cute. “I’ve never been called cute before, thank you.”

Creek smiled widely and said to him. “Well to me it sounds like you are way overdue a lot of complements and I will be more than happy to give you many of them.”

Branch loved that idea and it just showed him how much Creek was starting to care for him. “Thank you Creek. I think thought I am not the only one owed compliments, I think you are too my handsome one.”

“Your handsome one huh? I rather like you calling me that. Now what shall I call you?” Creek asked softly, his eyes lost in thought as he considered what nickname to give Branch. All at once inspiration struck and Creek said softly. “Sapphire.”

“Sapphire?” Branch inquired with confused curiosity. 

He nodded in answer to this before explaining to Branch. “Yes, for the shades of blue of your hair and skin and also because you are as precious to me like the gem itself. I may just call you my jewel too.”

Branch couldn’t stop himself from blushing again. “Sapphire…Yes I like it. Thank you Creek…You’ve given me yet another first by bestowing a nick name on me.”

“We are both experiencing a lot of new and wonderful things by being together.” Creek told him stroking his fingers over Branch’s hair and saying at the same time. “We need to spend some time doing this again.”

“Yes, but next time I’m stroking your hair.” Branch told him with a wide smile.

Creek smiled back at him. “You have yourself a deal.”

Branch is made very happy by the idea of them sharing this intimate act in turns. “Good I am glad you agree.” Slowly Branch sat up, he turned to look at Creek and then kissed him softly on the cheek.

Creek returned this sweet gesture, Branch stood up and held out a hand towards Creek. Smiling widely he accepted Branch’s hand and allowed him to pull him up onto his feet, which Branch did effortlessly. Hand in hand the couple strolled through the garden, Creek looked at Branch, he was very curious to know more about the past of the troll he loved, but at the same time he was wary of causing him any pain. So instead of approaching such a delicate subject strait away Creek decided to ask about other safer subjects. “So, when you get the time what exactly do you like to invent?”

Branch’s eyes filled with joy as soon as Creek asked him this question and he answered with enthusiasm. “Oh lot’s of different things, however I tend to prefer to make things which are of practical use to other trolls.”

“You have a very kind heart.” Creek said to him in a soft voice, he was very happy to know that the troll he loved had this kind of heart.

“Thank you. That’s why…Why I worry about discovering the secret you all keep. I love you, and your brothers have become my friends.” Branch said the concern he felt at telling about his discovery to the King showing in his voice.

Creek stopped walking, he pulled Branch close to him and said in a gentle voice. “I am sure if you discover the answer you will know the right thing to do.”

“I hope so.” Branch said nervously. “I don’t want to hurt any troll and I also worry that I might hurt you too, or make you hate me.”

Quickly Creek hugged Branch. “Hey. I can promise you that now I know how worried you are about losing me that I won’t let anything you might find out come between us.”

Branch was truly glad to hear Creek say this to him. “Thank you Creek, hearing you say that has taken a weight off of my mind.”

Creek placed a kiss to Branch’s cheek before saying to him gently. “Good I am glad to hear it.” Creek was determined that no matter what happened he would not allow himself to hate Branch or turn away from him.

They continued to walk around the garden, wanting to get away from the subject which had caused Branch pain Creek told him all about the plants in the garden, the way it had been designed and the history of the follies. Branch listened to his talk with clear interest, he asked Creek questions here and there keen to learn more about the garden. By the time they had finished the walk it was time for lunch, so together Branch and Creek made their way inside to get something to eat.  
Mist looked up at the couple as they entered the dining room, he smiled widely at them and asked curiously. “Did the two of you have a good morning together?”

Creek looked at Branch, who nodded in answer to the question and so he said to his brother. “Yes we had a very good time together.”

Xander spoke up at that moment. “That’s good to hear. Creek would you mind if I steal Branch for the afternoon, so I can show him where I do my inventing?”

Creek chuckles when Xander asks to steal Branch and after a few moments to get his laughter under control says to Xander. “Well I’m not inclined to let you steal Branch, I don’t mind you borrowing him however.”

Branch looked from one brother to the other, and said playful anger. “Hey! Who says I want to be stolen or want to be lent to any troll?! I’m not owned by Creek, so if you want to do something with me you can ask me.”

Creek was glad to see Branch standing up for himself while at the same time knowing that Xander and himself where just having a little fun. “Branch is right, I don’t own him. So if you want to spend some time with Branch you just have to ask him.” Creek told his brother smiling at the one he loves as he speaks.

Xander nods, then addresses Branch. “May I show you my work room after lunch?”

“Yes of course. I am more than happy to spend time with you until tea time.” Branch told him with a wide smile, he was really quiet excited about getting to see Xander’s work room.

When lunch was finished Branch stood up, he gave Creek a quick kiss on the cheek and then went with Xander. Creek watched them go feeling a small bubble of envy bubble up inside him, he quickly forced it back down by reminding himself that Branch’s heart belonged only to him and that after tea they would be together again.


	11. Chapter eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are getting towards the end now!

Chapter eleven:

When Branch entered Xander’s inventing room he looked around with wide eyed awe, which were like those of a trolling seeing their midwinter presents for the first time. “Oh wow, this place is absolutely amazing!” He said in awe and delight.

Xander couldn’t help but smile at the sight of Branch. “I knew that you would like it.”

“Like it…I love it! I have some serious envy going on here.” Branch told him honestly unable to take his eyes away from all of the equipment and tools. Once he had finished having a good look at everything in the room, making mental note of things he wanted to ask Xander where he had purchased them from Branch asked him curiously. “So, what are you making at the moment?”

“I’ve been working on a music boxes for Glass and Lake, their birthday isn’t all that long away and I thought they might like them.” Xander told him guiding Branch over to the work bench where the boxes where sitting and gestured down at them.

Branch looked at them carefully and slowly examining the detail each box one at a time. “You’ve done an excellent job on these Xander. I am sure your brother’s with love them.”

“I hope so, I’ve worked really hard on them.” Xander told Branch happy to see him openly admiring his work and wanting to see what Branch made of them working he asked him. “Would you like to see them working?”

“Yes, I would.” Branch told him eager to see the music boxes working.

Xander came over, he got out the keys to the music boxes, Xander inserted the key into the first box he wound it up and then let go the music started to play. “The music is lovely.” Branch said softly, as he watched the two small trolls inside the box twirling around together in time to the music.

When the music stopped Branch looked up at Xander with a large smile on his face. Xander found himself smiling back and saying. “I can see you enjoyed that, would you like to see the next one?”

Branch gave him an enthusiastic nod. “Yes, please.”

Xander put the key in the next box, he wound it up and let is start to play. Once more music filled the air, this time a bird appeared and tweeted away happily. “A bird how unusual and inventive.”

“Lake loves birds, so I thought he would appreciate one in his music box.” Xander explained to Branch.

Carefully Branch examined the bird closely and the said to him. “This is a perfect miniature of a morning swallow.”

Xander was shocked when Branch told him that. “I’m surprised you noticed that!”

“My father taught me. Every time I see a bird and know it’s name I think of him…It’s my way of remembering my father.” Branch said to him in a soft and sad voice.

As he said this to Xander he could feel the pain and depression in Branch’s voice, he gently lay a comforting hand on one of his shoulders. “I can understand you wanting to remember your family. I do the same myself.”

Branch turned to him and said in a still rather melancholy voice. “It’s nice to have some troll who understands what I went through to talk to.”

“Yes, I get that completely.” Xander told him, he wanted to hug Branch so badly, but at the same time Xander didn’t want to cross a line with Branch and risk losing his friendship neither did he wish to hurt Creek.

Their gazes met, the two trolls traded smiles. “So, are you making anything else at the moment?” Branch asked him inquisitively.

“No, but maybe could start something together?” Xander suggested to Branch, this was something he had not intended to ask him, but now he had asked Branch Xander rather liked the idea.

Branch turned to look at Xander, he smiled at him and said with enthusiasm. “I’d like that very much. What shall we make?”

Xander looked around his room his eyes lost in thought. “Hm, there are so many things we could work on together. Well I like to make useful things and I know you do to, so that’s somewhere to start.”

“Something useful.” Branch muttered as he too was lost in thinking what they could make together. All at once an idea came to him, he looked up with bright eyes and said to Xander. “I know how about a system to water several plants in the garden at once, which can be moved around the garden?”

This idea sounded to Xander like something which would be worth pursuing especially with Branch to help him and so he said to him with enthusiasm. “Oh that sounds like a great idea. It will take a lot of work, but I think that working on something like that with you will also be a lot of fun! I am sure that the gardeners and Mesa would love to see something like that, it would make their lives so much easier.”

Quickly Xander grabbed some drawing paper, Branch found a couple of pencils, together they started making notes of how it would need to work, as well as parts they would need, the weight of everything and how to connect the device to a water source. The two trolls worked for some while on the plans and when Branch eventually looked up from their plans and ideas, he realised that the evening was setting in and said in an urgent but regretful tone. “We better head to the dining room for tea or we will be late.”

“Yeah we should.” Xander said reluctantly looking up from their plans. “We can carry on tomorrow if you’d like?”

Branch smiled widely at Xander his enjoyment of their project was clear to see in that moment. “I would like that very much. I am sure Creek would like a little time to himself again just like today.”

Xander shook his head at Branch before saying to him. “I very much doubt that, I can see that Creek is protective of his time with you. He doesn’t want to lose you Branch.”

“Creek will not lose me, but he will have to learn to share me with you all, because hopefully we are all going to be a family and even if we do not become one, I want to be able to be a friend to each of you. I would like you all to see me some troll you can spend time with, or confide in when you have troubles.” Branch told Xander trying his very best to explain to him what he desired his relationship with the royal family to be like.

Xander was touched to know that Branch was already starting to see them as part of his family and that even if he and Creek where to not marry he was wanted to be part of their lives from now on. Xander was thrilled to hear that as well as both of these things Branch desired to be a troll they could trust with any secret. Xander knew without words that Branch was telling him if he ever wanted to tell him what the secret of the shoes was Branch would keep that secret, however Xander didn’t feel he could tell Branch without talking to his brothers first. “I am sure with time we will all come to love you and feel able to trust you with any secret we have.”

“Good I am glad to hear it. I am not your father I want to make that clear.” Branch told Xander seriously feeling sure that the other troll understood what he had been trying to tell him.

Gently Xander hugged Branch, as he sought to reassure him. “I know you are not…Your so much kinder than he could ever be.”

This compliment made a blush colour the cheeks of Branch. “Thank you for saying that, I am glad to know that you as well as Creek do not think I am like your father.”

Xander released Branch from the hug and then he smiled at him once more. “Come on, let’s go to tea before we really are late.”

“Good idea.” Branch said in agreement before following Xander from the room and walking to the dining room with him talking about their invention. As they sat down at the table to eat their tea Branch and Xander brought their conversation to a close. 

Branch gave Creek a warm smile, which he returned, Creek was very glad to see Branch once more, he had very much missed him and Creek just couldn’t wait to have Branch all to himself again after tea.

When they had finished eating, Creek and Branch excused themselves and made their way from the dining room to the spot where Creek did his meditating. The couple sat on the stone floor, Creek settled into the lotus position, while at the same time Branch pulled a note pad, sketch pad and pencil out of his hair. “Oh, I see you are not going to read a book this time. What are you up to?” Creek asked him curiously.

“Xander and I are experimenting with a good way to water plants which could be moved easily around the garden.” Branch explained to him.

Creek found this idea both brilliant and intriguing. “That sounds like an excellent idea.”

Branch smiled widely at Creek as he said to him. “Thanks, I came up with it. At the moment though Xander and I are just starting on the invention. Which means lots of drawing, planning and things which we think might need to make the design we settle on and so on. There are something which we are going to need from the start no matter what, design we settle on like wood, wheels and water tight containers.”

“That makes a lot of sense.” Creek said with understanding as he thought about what it was, they were trying to make. 

After a few moments Creek settled to meditate while Branch started to work on the invention once more. When Creek finished meditating, he found Branch was still working hard, he watched him as his pencil flew over the paper making bold lines. Branch was intensely focused on the paper and Creek wondered what it would be like to be the object of such attention. He didn’t want to disturb Branch from his work but at the same time he knew that unfortunately he had to and so called out to him gently. “Branch?”

Branch gave a start of surprise, he looked up from his work at Creek and said with surprise. “Oh, is it really that time already?!”

“Unfortunately It is.” Creek told him with clear disappointment. He was discovering that the longer they stayed together as a couple and the stronger his feelings grew for the other troll, the less he liked being away from Branch for any long period of time.

Branch folded his plans up, he popped them into his hair, then stood up, as soon as Branch was on his feet, he held a hand out to Creek and helped him up. Once Creek was also standing, they didn’t let go of each other’s hand instead hand in hand, they headed back to Branch’s room for the night. When the couple reached his room, Branch turned to Creek, he moved close to him and then gently kissed Creek on the lips while putting his arms around him.

Creek hummed in pleasure as Branch kissed him, he happily returned the kiss, as well as the embrace and was soon lost in the feelings of pleasure and love Branch’s kisses brought to him.

When they had to break the kiss for air neither of them wanted the kissing to end, but they knew it had to so that Creek was not in trouble with his over protective father for going to bed late. “I’ll see you tomorrow?” Creek asked him in a desperate whisper.

Hearing the tone of his voice Branch instantly felt the need to reassured him. “Of course you will love. I’m very much look forwards to it.”

Creek smiled widely at him, then they broke their embrace and Creek headed for the room he shared with his brother’s. Branch watched him go he felt a bittersweet kind of sadness at that moment and wished he could go after Creek. When Creek stopped to look back and wave to him, Branch smiled with delight and quickly waved back before heading into his room.

Once he was inside Branch put his plans for the invention onto a desk in the room, then changed for bed, once Branch was ready he got into bed ready to once more pretend to be asleep until he could go after the princes. Branch hoped that after this visit to the magical place he had discovered the princes went to he would be able to decide what he should do with his knowledge.


	12. Chapter tewelve

Chapter twelve:

As soon as Branch was sure that the coast was clear for the night he got out of bed, gathered up his back pack and cloak before going to the room of the prince’s, Branch made sure they were all gone, before following them into the word beyond their room. Tonight Branch wasn’t planning to go to the castle with the princes but instead he would gather proof of the magical forest for the king, at the moment though the question on his mind was how best to achieve this. 

Branch looked around at the trees surrounding him, he knew that bringing back on the branches of each of the kind of the tree’s here would be the easiest way to prove what he had seen to King Peppy, but he was loathed to take a bough from them. Branch felt this way as because his own name came from trees and the idea of another hurting living being seemed deeply wrong on so many levels.

Branch looked around the area for an alternative form of evidence to present to the king, after a few moments he noticed that there were some silver leaves scattered on the ground around him, quickly but carefully Branch gathered some of them up placing these in the back pack. He then went on and did the same for both the gold trees and the diamond ones, by the time that Branch came to the end of gathering these leaves he could hear the voices of the princes as they where being ferried back across the water by their partners at the castle.

Hastily Branch made his way back through the forest while being sure not to alert any of the other trolls to his presence. Once he was back in the room of the prince’s Branch dashed over to the secret passage and as soon as Branch was inside he made sure to carefully close the door behind him and then he quickly returned to his room.

When he had safely closed the door behind him so no other troll would notice it, Branch took the cloak and back pack off, he then carefully concealed them back in their hiding place, before he climbs into bed and settles down. It isn’t long before sleep settles on Branch, he is therefore unaware of Creek entering his room and checking that he is still asleep. Creek stood beside the bed looking down at Branch, he looked so peaceful and Creek wanted to kiss him awake but he restrained himself and instead settled at smiling Branch for a few moments before quietly stealing back to his own room.

 

When Branch woke the next morning, he lay in the bed, his eyes lost in thought as Branch once more considered the issue of the princes and their secret. He knew from observing the prince’s that going to this other land was clearly the only way for the brothers to experience the joy of being at a ball and away from home. Branch had no desire to take that away from them, as he felt that no matter what he said to the King if he showed him the proof of where his sons went every night then Peppy would somehow make sure they lost that one piece of freedom.

Branch knew doing this would hurt the princes deeply, he also felt that he would lose their friendship and the love of Creek if this was to happen. As far as Branch was concerned there was absolutely no question about what he needed to do with the evidence he had. Slowly Branch got out of bed, he got dressed, then Branch picked up his back pack, he carefully hid it with the cloak, then placed it onto one of his shoulders and then made his way to breakfast. 

Branch sat down at the table, making sure none of the others noticed he slipped the back pack off his shoulder onto the floor by his chair, Branch grabbed some toast before looking around at them all and saying with a smile. “Good morning all. I was wondering King Peppy, since the weather was so fine, if I might take your sons out in the garden with a picnic?”

Peppy smiled widely at Branch he felt this was a wonderful and thoughtful idea. “I think that is a fine idea Branch. I will have the cook supply you with two baskets and I will also get blankets picked out for you all to use.”

“Thank you King Peppy.” Branch said gratefully.

While the King summoned the relevant staff to deal with Branch’s request, the brother’s where smiling widely at each other, they hadn’t ever had a picnic before, the brothers had however heard of a picnic before and read about them and they were all looking forwards to experiencing one for the first time.

When they had all finished eating Branch deliberately dropped a knife so he could put the back pack on his shoulder, with this done he came up onto his feet, then turned to the staff who had brought the food and blankets for them to use. “Thank you all for your help.”

The staff smiled it was nice to have Branch thank them for their help, they were all glad to see the prince’s looking so cheerful and they knew that had Branch to thank for that. 

Branch turned to the princes and asked them. “Would some of you be happy to carry the blankets, If I and Creek take the two baskets?”

Xander, North and Axel nodded in answer to this, they quickly stepped forwards and accepted the blankets from the other staff, while Branch and Creek picked up a basket each. The brothers chorused their thanks to the staff and their father, before then followed Branch out of the castle into the garden. 

Branch watched them talking and laughing together as Creek walked beside him and a lovely warm feeling filling his heart at this sight. When Creek’s hand snuck into his as they walked next to each other Branch closed his fingers around it, and he smiled softly at Creek, who smiled back at him. 

Eventually they found a lovely but secluded spot in the garden, the brother’s and Branch spread the blankets, after this was done Branch sat on one of the blankets, he was joined a few moments later by the princes who settled on the others around them.

Branch took Creek’s hand in his once more, he looked around at them and then said softly. “There is something I want to tell you all and show you all…This isn’t easy for me to say but I know where you all go at night, I’ve been there.”

There was a momentary silence, Branch tightened his hold on Creek’s hand and waited nervously for one of the brothers to say something. “You really know…?” Noah asked him in a voice which was both curious and concerned.

“Yes I really do.” Branch said before he took a deep breath and spoke to them again. “I know about the forest of silver, gold and diamond trees, the princes and princesses and the castle…All of it.”

“How?” Guy asked him in a slightly high-pitched voice.

Branch let the back pack slide off of his shoulder, then used the one free hand to remove the cloak, from the back pack before turning it in the brown side out. “I had a little help from this, a gift from someone I helped. I gathered proof of where I went, it is in here…I thought about what to do with the evidence and what I know…I decided that I didn’t want to take away a place for you which gave you freedom. I felt that if I told your father he would stop you…And you don’t deserve that any of you.”

The brothers where surprised and delighted at the same time when Branch said this to them, and Creek said softly to the one he loved. “You are sure that you are going to be happy to keep our secret?”

“Yes.” Branch confirmed in a firm voice.

“What will you do with the proof?” Guy asked him nervously.

Branch opened the backpack, he set out what he had collected and then said to the brothers. “I would like permission to come with you and return what I found to where it belongs.”

Creek smiled at Branch, he was glad to see that the one he loved had thought things through carefully and decided that he was on their side in hiding their actions from their father. “I think that is a fine idea. I don’t really need to go there anymore now any way and if Branch is alright with my idea, then we could stay behind and make sure no other troll finds out until you are all ready for the truth to come out to your father or you love another troll think they too will keep the secret just as Branch has said he will.”

The brother’s nodded at each other and shared smiles of gladness and relief they felt this was a fine idea, Mist as the eldest spoke for his other siblings. “I think you are correct Creek. Branch should be permitted to return what he took, then act as a guardian with you now that you have found a troll to make you happy.”

Branch smiled back at Mist glad they had accepted Creek’s suggestion. “We can get into and out of your room with my cloak and a passage I discovered.”

“That sounds very wise.” Mist told him glad to hear Branch already thinking of how things could continue to work moving forwards between them.

Branch looked around at the brother’s before he asked them with intrigue. “I have to admit I am curious to know which one of you has the magic to open that passageway to the other place.”

Guy was the one to answer this question. “It is Creek and myself who have the magic.”

“A gift from our mage troll mother.” North said with a soft sad smile.

Branch gave him a smile of understanding before saying. “Ah I see, that is the same as the fact that my gift of song comes from mine.”

Creek squeezed his hand and said softly to him. “Yes, love that is it exactly. I admit I am look forwards looking forwards to learning more about you and your family.”

The eyes of Branch met those of Creek. “We have all the time in the world to learn all about each other love, and I am very much looking forwards to being able to tell you all about my family, it may just take me more time. Now what do you all say to us enjoying the food which the cook packed for us?”

The brother’s cheered in answer to this question, Branch chuckled, he opened up the first large basket, then he removed the food inside the first and second, lastly Branch took out the plates and cutlery and started to place them out onto the blanket. “Well what a selection they gave us.” Branch said with a smile looking around at all of the food around them as he started to hand out the cutlery and plates to the brothers.

The princes where eager to accept these items from Branch, they then began to choose the food they wanted, and chat amongst there selves while starting to eat. Last to choose their food was Creek and Branch, when this was done Creek looked at Branch as they started to eat and said to him. “Thank you for wanting to keep our secret.”

“I had no wish to hurt you or your brothers. I have come to care about you all and I love you with all my heart Creek, I have seen the way your father controls your lives and I can understand why you would all want somewhere to go to be free of his influence.” Branch told him in honesty, before he gently kissed Creek on the cheek.

“I suppose if we are being honest then we should tell you something too.” Glass told him clearly uncomfortable.

These words made him curious. “Oh what is it?”

Creek gulped down the mouthful he had been eating and answered this question his nerves clear as he said to Branch. “I have been using a secret passage from our room to yours to check you were asleep every night and I am the one who gave you the drink which you had the reaction to…Can you forgive me? I have never given it to you again that you should know!”

Branch took a deep surprised breath, he stopped to think for a moment he could understand why the brothers would want to protect their secret and he was glad to know that Creek had never tried to make sure he slept again by using the sleeping draft. “Of course I forgive you. All you where doing was protecting your secret. I knew some troll was coming in to check on me it is good to know it was you my love.”

“I am glad you forgive me. I wonder if we have been using the same passage.” Creek wondered curiously.

“Well we will find out tonight.” Branch told him with a small smile.

Creek returned to his meal more than contented with the way in which everything was coming together between Branch, himself and his family. When the food was gone the trolls sat together on the blanket conversing about various subjects Branch joined in determined to get to know the princes better than he did.

Branch felt a weight against him, he looked at Creek who had snuggled into his side and was now looking up at him with wide eyed innocence. In response to this action on the part of the one he loves Branch put one arm around Creek’s shoulders and let Creek snuggle closer to him.

When it was time to return inside they packed everything up together, as they worked Branch said to the princes. “I hope you all enjoyed experiencing a picnic for the first time.”

“Branch this was an amazing experience and I can’t wait to do this again!” Mesa exclaimed with delight, as the rest of his brothers nodded their agreement.

It may have been a simple activity for them to do together, but Branch was very happy that they had enjoyed themselves and clearly wanted to go for a picnic with him again. When everything was packed away they made their way back to the castle, Branch and Creek where once more walking along together hand in hand. As they entered the castle the princes and Branch returned to the waiting staff all they had borrowed for the picnic thanking them all for their assistance today and then the trolls all dispersed off into the castle to do whatever they wished until tea time. As Xander walked off, Branch staid at Creek’s side and called out after him. “I promise that I’ll come and do some inventing with you tomorrow alright?!”

Xander turned, he smiled widely at Branch. “Sounds great! You two have some fun together!”

As was their habit now after lunch Creek and Branch made their way together to the meditation spot inside the castle, the two of them sat down on the stone floor and their eyes met. “What are you planning to do while I meditate love?”

Smiling softly at Creek, Branch drew out of his hair the plans for the invention he was planning with Xander and a pencil. “I plan to work on the ideas I’ve had and see which one appears to be the most viable.”

“That sounds like a good idea.” Creek told him, as he settled into his lotus position ready to start his meditation.

“I hope so.” Branch said in turn as he started to work once more on the invention.

Soon a contented silence hung over the couple, Creek’s breathing was calm and regular as he sat meditating and Branch’s pencil made its way over the sheet of paper in front of him as he sketched things out and crossed out ideas he didn’t feel would work well.


	13. Chapter thirteen

Chapter thirteen:

Some hours later Branch looked up from his work, it was perfectly timed as at the same time Creek was just finishing his meditation. The couple shared a smile, Branch put his plans and pencil away in his hair and then kissed Creek softly on the lips.

When Branch kissed him so suddenly Creek’s eyes went wide with surprise, they softened and he lent into the kiss humming with delight. As he continued to kiss him Branch wrapped his arms around Creek, then pulled him close settling Creek between his legs. Quickly Creek returned Branch’s embrace his fingers gripping the back of Branch’s shirt tightly, then he hastily wrenched his body flush with Branch’s. When Creek pulled himself so close to Branch so quickly, he almost tipped over onto the floor, but somehow Branch managed to keep them both from toppling over onto the floor.

Creek breaks the kiss his breath coming in short sharp gasps. “I love kissing you so much.”

“And I enjoy it with all my heart.” Branch replied his voice equally as laboured.

Creek beamed at him, he felt if their responses to each other staid so loving then there would be no doubt that they would be together for always and this was a thought which warmed Creek to the core of his being. 

Branch interrupted these thoughts as he said apologetically to him. “I hate to ruin the moment my love, but your father will be upset if we are late for tea.”  
“You are right he will be.” Creek said in agreement.

Reluctantly the two of them released each other, Branch stood up he and then he held a hand out to Creek to help him up. Smiling he accepted this hand and let Branch help him up to his feet, together the couple made their way to the dining room to have tea.

Creek and Branch sat side by side at the table, the brother’s were excitedly telling their father about their picnic with Branch. “I’ll have to take my sketch pad next time it would be fun to draw us all having a picnic together.” Noah said with joy in his voice.

“Maybe we could set up some archery targets and do some archery or play croquet.” North said in his turn the excitement at this idea clear in his voice.

Branch was smiling widely glad to see the brothers had truly enjoyed themselves and wanted to have another picnic. “Well North if your father and brothers are willing then we can always try archery or play croquet on another day with or without a picnic.”

King Peppy could see no harm in the croquet, but he was a little concerned about the archery and voiced his thoughts to his sons. “I am more then happy for you to all play croquet, but I am worried about you all taking part in archery as none of you have any experience in it.”

Before the King could completely shoot this idea down Branch spoke to him in a gentle voice. “I can understand you would not wish your sons hurt King Peppy, perhaps you could find your sons and myself an archery tutor. I cannot help but feel sire that it would be wise after all for your sons to have some way to defend themselves should the need ever arise.”

Peppy looked at Branch with thoughtful eyes, he could see the sense in his argument, there where after all always some people who wished royals ill and so his sons being able to protect themselves might well be a good thing. “Your words are very wise Branch, I shall look into a tutor for archery and perhaps self defence lessons would be a good idea too.”

“I think so sire. After all if others know your sons are defenceless then they may target them to get to you or the throne for who knows what reasons.” Branch told him with a sad shake of the head.

These words caused Peppy to look around at his family, he couldn’t stand to lose them as he had their mother, he knew that Branch was right in what he was saying to him and his mind was starting to accept that his sons where grown up and needed to be able to protect themselves. “You are right Branch…I have been very remiss on this point. I have a tendency to see my sons as the young trollings they were and not the older trolls they are now.”

“As long as you start to see them King Peppy that is the main thing.” Branch told him with a smile, feeling very glad to know that he had managed to start to start to get King Peppy to realise that his sons where not little any more.

A few moments after Branch said this tea was served and they fell to eating allowing the King to mull over Branch’s words in peace. The princes where careful to hide from their father the joy that Branch was starting to make him see they where no longer young and should be allowed more freedom then they had ever been given by him before.

When the tea was over the princes and Branch rose, they left the dining room together chatting about what it might be like to practice archery and self defence. King Peppy watched them go happy to see his sons enjoying themselves in a way they hadn’t since his wife died and he felt regret filling him not only for his wife not being there, but also for the fact that he had clearly been holding his sons back and inadvertently hurting them.

Peppy found himself wondering just how much he had hurt his sons by trying to keep them close to him in the way he had been. King Peppy realised that have Branch here was making him see his sons in a new light and also helping him to see that he needed to have a different relationship with his sons now they were no longer children.

 

Branch and the brothers where sitting together in one of the sitting rooms. “Thank you Branch for helping to convince our father to start to give us some freedom.” Axel said to him his eyes filled with joy.

Branch looked across at him. “I think sometimes it takes some troll from the outside looking in to show to you what you are doing wrong. I hope I can help your father to slowly release his grip on you all, while at the same time letting you all know he is here if you ned him. You are all after all no longer trollings. You deserve a life.”

Creek took one of his hands and kissed the back of it before saying softly. “You sounded just like our mother then…Kind and compassionate.”

“Well I may not be her, but I would be honoured to be seen by your brothers as part of your family as a brother.” Branch told them all seriously.

The brother’s looked at each other for a few moments in silent communication, Branch said nothing more he just waited to see what they would say. They talked quietly amongst themselves for a few moments and eventually Mist as the eldest spoke for them. “We would be honoured to consider you a brother, and if you and Creek conclude your wooing with a wedding then you will be part of our family by law too.”

Branch was made extremely happy by their easy acceptance of him. “Good! That’s wonderful to hear! I have a family again at last. Now then we have a while before we all need to go to sleep, so what shall we do?”

“Oh! What about we teach Branch some card games!” Tan said with his usual infectious enthusiasm.

Creek turned to him and said. “Have you ever played cards?”

“I know solitaire.” Branch offered with a shrug.

Tan looked at him with sparkling lively eyes. “Don’t worry we will teach you lots of other great card games.”

The brothers began to bustle about, soon tables and chairs where set up, the decks of cards where brought out of boxes and games where set up, Creek sat by Branch’s shoulder showing him how to play which ever game they were currently playing.

Branch and the princes where enjoying themselves so much that time passed quickly for them and before they knew it darkness had set in. They brought their games to a halt, the cards, tables and chairs where all packed away once more and they all left the room making their way to the room of the brothers. They went inside leaving just Branch and Creek outside, they held hands for a few moments, then gently shared a brief kiss, before they parted and Creek went into the room.

Quietly Branch stood looking at the door between himself and Creek, how he yearned to be with him, but he could not be so, not just yet and he would have to wait for that to be possible. Branch turned he made his way to his room, he got ready to go to the castle with the others for tonight dressing himself in a smart white poets’ shirt and smart navy blue trousers. 

Once Branch felt like he was dressed well enough, he gathered up his back pack and cloak in case he needed it he packed the cloak into the back pack and then placed it on the bed. Branch picked up his book, he sat down on the edge of it reading the book while he waited to go into the room of the brothers with Creek.

A few hours later Branch’s attention was caught by a small sound, he watched in awe as a door opened further down the wall from the one he used every night and Creek entered his room. Branch was as always thought he looked handsome, but tonight dressed so smartly in full princely attire Creek looked utterly magnificent.

“Hello love…So is this the door you use?” Creek asked him curiously.

“No it’s not.” Branch marked the page in his book, he placed it to one side, then Branch stood up, he walked over to the wall and opened the door he had found. “This has been the way I have been coming to your room at night.”

“I had no idea this was here and I thought I knew all the secret passages in the castle! It is always exciting to find a new one.” Creek told him his voice full of interest as he peered into the passage.

“Shall we use this one and surprise your brothers?” Branch asked him his eyes full of mischief.

Creek nodded, Branch picked up the back pack from the top of the bed where he had placed them, before he went with Creek into the corridor, the couple walked to the other exit, Branch pushed it open into the room beyond and stepped out into the room with the princes in, just like Creek they were dressed for the night ahead.

“Hello all.” Branch called out to them all cheerfully.

They all gave a start and turned to look at Creek and Branch, the brothers came over to them and looked at the passageway behind them. “Another passage!” Axel exclaimed in shock.

Branch nodded to him as he said. “Indeed. This if you had not guessed is how I have been getting into your room.”

Guy looked to Creek and said to his brother. “Ready to make the gate to the magical castle?”

“I am.” He confirmed before walking over to Guy’s side.

Together the Guy and Creek spoke. “Our hearts which yearn for love, our spirits which yearn for freedom, cast out this magic to take us to a land where we can be free.”

Branch watched with awe and amazement as they started to glow, the light combined and shot against the wall where it sparkled for a moment before making the whole to the forest appear. When the brothers stopped glowing and he was sure the spell was complete Branch addressed to them both in a still stunned voice. “That was marvellous!”

“Thank you.” Creek said smiling and walking back to Branch’s side.

Guy smiled at him. “I am glad you liked our magic. Right let’s go!”

Together they set off into the forest, Branch stopped amongst the silver trees, he opened up his back pack then put the leaves down under a tree. “I return these to you and I am sorry I took them.” He said softly to the forest around him.

Creek didn’t know why Branch was talking to the tree, but he had to admit he found it touching that the one he loved felt he owed an apology to the plant.

When Branch turned away from the tree, he found the princes watching him with curiosity and so explained his actions. “Tree’s are living things, I always feel like I should treat them with respect, so I tend to treat them with respect. Then there is the fact my name comes from a part of a tree, this makes me feel rather protective as well as respectful of them.”

The brother’s nodded after this explanation as they felt this made a lot of sense. Mesa looked at Creek saying as he did so. “What Branch is saying sounds a little bit like you, when you told us that everything around us has its own energy.”

“Yes it does.” Creek said smiling at his brother and Branch.

Branch smiled back as he came back to Creek, he took his hand and they set off again. Branch stopped at both the gold and diamond trees leaving the leaves at each area and making his apology to the trees. When they reached the edge of the water, Branch looked at Creek and asked him in a voice which was edged with a little uncertainty. “Will a boat come for us do you think?”

Creek squeezed his hand before saying to Branch. “I am sure it will.”

A few moments later the boats started to arrive, Branch was relived when he realised there was one for himself and Creek amongst them. He carefully got into the boat, Branch turned he offered a hand to Creek, who took it with a smile and let Branch help him into the boat.

At the same time the other brothers where getting into their own boats, then one by one the boats started forwards down the river towards the castle polled along by Branch and other princes. As they made their way down the river Branch took the time to admire the diamond trees along the banks which glittered like thousands of stars. When the castle appeared on the island ahead of them, Branch felt anticipation at spending some time dancing with Creek instead of watching as he had been forced to do last time spreading through him.

The boats came up onto the backs seamlessly, with not even a tiny jolt coming to trouble their passengers. Branch and the others who had polled the boats jumped out onto the beach, then turned to offer their partners a hand out of the boats. Creek smiled widely at Branch, he had to admit that he loved seeing him acting in the chivalrous almost princely way. Creek took his hand and stepped out of the boat and on to the beach, hand in hand the couple followed the others up from the beach to the castle.

Branch and Creek didn’t join the dancing right away, Branch with Creek still at his side went over to the refreshment table he returned the fine cup he had taken to the table. When this was done Branch placed down his backpack, he looked at Creek and asked him. “Would you like to dance with me?”

Creek answered this question with great enthusiasm. “I’d love to.”

Not needing to be told twice Branch took Creek into his arms, they went out onto the dancefloor and joined in, waltzing with the others. Having never danced at a ball before this was a totally new experience for Branch, but one he was very much enjoying. The more time which Branch spent in the castle dancing with Creek, eating the food and having a good time, it became easier to him to understand why the brothers wanted to come here every night. 

This left Branch wondering why they came home, after all their father did nothing but restrict them and here they were free. “Why do you go home? Why don’t you all stay here?” Branch asked Creek in a soft voice while they stood on one side of the dancefloor taking a break from the dancing.

Creek answered this question without any hesitation. “Well it is because despite everything he does, we still love our father very much and would not want him to worry about us or morn our loss.”

“That’s understandable…So why not bring home the people you have found here?” Branch asked him very curious.

Creek took a few moments to answer this question from Branch. “They are magical, I do not think they could not live in our world, also if we where to bring them home with us, how would we ever explain their appearance to our father? Why did you ask me that?”

Branch signalled with his head towards Guy who was dancing with a beautiful red skin and bright orange hair as he said to Creek. “Because I think they are in love.”

Creek followed this gesture, he looked at his older brother and for the first time he noticed the gentle and loving way he was gazing at the troll in his arms. “Oh…Oh, how did I not notice that?”

Branch shrugged slightly as he said to him. “I guess you didn’t because you where involved in being happy yourself and I also think I may have noticed their feelings for each other because I am looking from the outside looking in.”

“More than likely.” Creek said in agreement, he was quiet for a moment before saying in a sad voice. “Poor Guy…To fall in love with a magical being he can probably never be with.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure about that…Love can be a very powerful force and has been known to have effects on magic of all kinds.” Branch told Creek wanting to give the one he loved some hope for his brother’s heart and future.

“Yes that is true.” Creek conceded before giving Guy a look of concern.

Noticing this look Branch sought to comfort Creek further. “It will be alright, I am sure their love will find a way somehow, just as ours has.”

Creek smiled widely at Branch, he was very grateful that Branch was trying his best to make him feel better. Creek was very glad to have such a wonderful troll standing at his side, he felt sure he couldn’t have made a better choice for himself than Branch.

All to soon it was time to return, Branch gathered up his backpack, together they made their way back to the boats, then across the water and to the other beach. When the trolls arrived there, they all reluctantly left their boats, Creek now aware of his Guys feelings for his princess watched them say a tearful farewell. It was a sight which tugged on his heart strings, he couldn’t imagine how agonizing it must be for them to love a troll they could never be with. Not liking the idea of his brother being in pain Creek wondered if there might be someway that he and Branch could somehow help this couple be together. Creek decided that tomorrow he would ask Branch to help him look for a way to bring Guy and his princess together.

Creek was broken out of his deep thoughts when Branch’s hand came into his and squeezed his gently. Quickly he returned his gesture, he looked at Branch, who was looking back at him with an expression of concern on his face and when he went to ask him what was wrong Creek cut him off by shaking his head. Branch gave him a nod of understanding, he understood whatever had been on Creek’s mind he did not want to talk to him about it now with his brothers around and Branch decided that he would keep question had been about ask until when they were alone together again the next day.

When they reached the room of the brother’s Guy and Creek carefully closed the whole in the wall behind them, Creek and Branch set off back to his room, while the princes started to get ready for bed.

Branch closed the door to his secret passage behind himself and Creek making sure it wouldn’t be seen, he then hid his backpack again and came back to Creek. “Good night my love. Can we talk about what was troubling you tonight tomorrow?”

Creek nodded as he said. “Yes, we can. I think I will need your help with the issue anyway. Good night Branch and sweat dreams.”

The couple shared a brief kiss, before Creek made his way out of the room using his passage also making sure it was safely shut behind him. Smiling to himself softly Branch got changed into bed clothes before he climbed into bed, it was only a few moments before Branch was fast asleep and dreaming of Creek.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, what with Christmas, family birthdays and new years I've hardly had time to write

Chapter fourteen:

When the week of Branch trying to discover the secret of the princes had come to its end, Branch appeared before the King and princes in the throne room, he bowed to them all and said solemnly to Peppy. “I am afraid your majesty I could not discover the secret of your son’s worn out shoes despite doing my best to. I would be honoured become the court bard as we discussed before now and I would however like to stay in the room I am in now as I have become used to it.”

Peppy was unsurprised to hear these words from the other troll, he had heard them many timed before after all and it was starting to become apparent to him that no troll was ever going to be able to solve this mystery. He was glad to hear that Branch wished to stay here and become the bard, so Peppy smiled at Branch as he said to him in formal Kingly tones. “I am sorry you did not discover the answer to the mystery. You may keep the room you have been staying in, I will give another to the next troll to come to make an attempt on solving the puzzle of the shoes. I am more than glad to keep my promise and openly welcome you to court as our bard.”

Branch bowed to Peppy again and said gratefully to him. “My thanks my King.”

The princes shared bright smiles they were glad and relived to see Branch keep his word to them not to reveal their secret to him. At the same time the brothers where thrilled to know that their father was keeping his promise and install Branch in the court as the bard. 

His conversation with the King now over Branch moved to one side to stand with the brothers so that the court could continue on and petitions could be put before the King. Branch watched the goings on with interest, the petitions ranged from small, to big, important to petty, but King Peppy dealt with it all wisely and with patients. Branch wasn’t sure he would have been able to deal with all of this in the same way as Peppy did and seeing him acting in this way made Branch wonder why Peppy could extend this attitude to his sons.

Half way through the court a glittering green troll prince came forwards, it was clear to Branch that he was here to try his luck at solving their secret of the brother’s, he strode confidently towards King Peppy and presented himself to the King. “I am prince Fungus and I will solve this mystery.” He announced flouncing his golden hair in a way which made the light strike it just right.

This behaviour made Branch roll his eyes in an exaggerated way at Creek, who tried hard not to laugh and instead pretended to sneeze. This one move said everything about the personality of prince as far as Branch was concerned, he was going to be a self-absorbed idiot. 

Branch’s suspicions about Fungus soon proved to be true, and Branch was convinced that he had never seen such a preening, stuck up peacock of a troll before now. If this was the type of troll who had been coming to solve their secret before him it was no small wonder that the princes had taken to making sure they staid asleep so they would never know the secret. Branch knew for sure that if he where the brothers he wouldn’t want to end up married to some troll who had all the personality of a wet cabbage and an ego the size of a dragon.

When King Peppy dismissed the court for lunch Branch went to lunch with the family as he always had done and they were joined as was custom by prince Fungus. Who obviously wasn’t pleased to see Branch at the meal, he clearly considered the other troll beneath them and kept shooting him dirty looks from across the table. Much to Branch’s surprise it was Peppy who dealt with this bad behaviour. “Did I forget to introduce you to the Duke of Whish Tree, Branch Silver, he is the court bard and beloved of my son Creek.”

The princes and Branch were surprised by this title being bestowed onto Branch, but they where careful not to show it to their pompous guest. Now Fungus knew that Branch was a titled troll he was quick to change his behaviour towards Branch and smiled across at him saying apologetically. “I am sorry I had no idea who you where your grace.”

“That is understandable as you are not from our country.” Branch said in turn determined to be politer to him than Fungus had been to him.

Peppy and the princes where all very proud of the way in which Branch was dealing with the snobbish behaviour of Fungus. After the meal Branch and Creek staid back in order to talk to Peppy about the title he had bestowed onto Branch. “Thank you for the title my King, but you didn’t need to give me one sire.” He told Peppy blushing slightly.

Peppy shook his head. “No, I didn’t need to, but I feel that you deserve such a title. The Wish Tree lands have been without anyone to care for them for sometime as the last duke died without any heirs and none could be found. Besides it is common for a title to be given to the future grooms of the family, it helps head off trouble from the highborn families. I should really have thought about giving you such a title sooner. I will also give you money to restore the house and lands, something I have shamefully neglected to do so myself. Unfortunately this means that you will have a lot of work ahead of you Branch, but I think you will enjoy the challenge.”

“Thank you, for all of this father. I am glad to know we will have our own home to retreat to when we wish to.” Creek said gratefully to him and as Branch went to say something to his father Creek cut him off saying. “Just accept it love as a gift to us both.”

Branch gave Creek a nod, he turned back to Peppy bowed low to him. “Many thanks my King.”

“You are welcome. Now go on and spend some time together.” Peppy told them waving them away.

Smiling at each other Creek and Branch left and went to spend their usual time alone together before going to bed.

 

Over the next few days the prince proved to be just as Branch had though he would be very self obsessed, he discovered that Fungus wanted to discover the secret of the princes in order to make himself famous and gain the right to marry one of the brothers. After making this discovery about Fungus Branch was more than happy to help the brother’s avoid Fungus’s attentions and keep their secret from him.

When Fungus was half way through his week at the castle he set his eyes on Creek and tried to woo him away from Branch. It was very clear to the couple that he was just trying to do so in order to prove he was better than Branch and boost his ego because he wasn’t having any luck solving the mystery. Both Creek and Branch had responded to this action by showing a united front to Fungus. Creek made it very clear to the other prince that he had no interest in him, that he only wanted to be with Branch and loved him only.

This attempt to part them also made sure that Creek and Branch where even more sure of the feelings they held for each other then they had been before. To say that the brother’s, Branch and even Peppy where glad to see this prince leave being unsuccessful in his attempt to part the couple was an understatement. Branch continued to woo Creek, glad to know that he had chosen to be with him and love him rather than choose one of his own rank and slowly they became even closer than before.

It was unsurprising to any of them when Fungus did not discover the secret of the shoes by the end of the week. The princes where happy he had not worked out the answer to their mystery. Peppy admitted to himself that he was as relived as his son that Fungus had failed, he couldn’t begin to contemplate the future of one of his son’s married to Fungus. After dealing with this prince Peppy revised the rules of the hunt for the answer to the puzzle of the shoes, to include the fact that the prince chose could reject the suitor if they felt they where ill matched.

 

As time passed by more princes and nobles came to try to discover the secret of the worn out shoes, but none were able to. At the same time Creek and Branch did what they could to help Guy with the love he felt for his magical princess. Her name they discovered from Guy was Suki and she was a fairy princess from a land far away, drawn to return to the ball every night by the pull of Guys magic and her growing love for him. 

Creek and Branch slowly came to realise that the only way they could ever be together was by her leaving the magical world to be with Guy or the other way around. They both knew that Guy would not want to leave his brothers, because he would never be able to see them again and their magical escape from their father would also be gone.

It was this knowledge which made Branch wonder if it would be possible for Guy to still be able to open the gateway with Creek each night by being on the magical side of the doorway and so he asked him curiously. “Guy have you ever asked Suki if you could stay with her and still be able to open the gate to the other world from that side?”

Guy looked at Branch wide eyed, it was clear from this reaction that he had never considered this option. “No I hadn’t.”

“I think you should.” Branch told him gently but firmly.

“But…But what would father be told?” Guy asked in a voice which shook with trepidation. He was clearly very scared that his father would find some way to prevent him from being able to be with Suki.

Creek had been thinking the same thing, when he remembered something one of their tutors had taught them some years ago, this was something which he felt would be very useful to Guy’s situation and so he addressed his brother. “There is an old law which states that if a member of the royal family should be desired as a spouse by a fairy troll and the member of the family has no objection then that their claim cannot be denied. This is in order to prevent a curse being laid on the Kingdom by the fairy. Before you ask the law is still legal because we all know fairies are out there and can have very hot tempers especially when they are in love.”

By the time that Creek had finished speaking Guy was smiling widely and the relief he was feeling was clear on his face. He could hardly believe it would be possible for him to be with Suki at last and Guy could hardly wait to tell her at the next ball. 

“We can also start telling your father that you are dreaming about a fairy princess to lay the groundwork of her coming to claim you.” Branch said to him thoughtfully.

Creek and Guy had to agree that this would be a very good idea. “That is a brilliant idea Branch!” Guy said with a smile and enthusiasm, while at the same time Creek said nothing and simply kissed him on the cheek to show his approval of this idea. 

Guy, Creek and Branch made sure to tell the other brothers about Suki and Guy, their feelings for each other and how they planned to bring the two of them together including how the doorway to the other Kingdome would be kept active. The brother’s where happy with this idea, but made it clear they had questions of their own for Suki, something which Branch, Guy and Creek felt was understandable.

That night when the brothers went to the magical world Guy spoke to Suki, she was absolutely thrilled by the idea which had been thought of to bring Guy and herself together. At the same time Suki was more than happy to come and claim him after they felt enough groundwork had been laid for King Peppy to be accepting her coming for Guy and wouldn’t dare refuse Suki’s request for his hand. 

Suki was also quick to assure the princes that their brother would be able to help Creek open the doorway to this world and she would make sure he continued to do so until all the brother’s where happy at last. Suki also took the time with the brothers to make sure that they knew he would be taken care of and she would make sure that when they no longer needed to come and dance that they would be given special magical pendant and mirrors to allow them to communicate with their brother and see him should they wish too.

Everything which Suki was willing to do to make them and their brother comfortable, made the princes realise just how much she loved their brother and wanted him to be happy. It was obvious to them all she clearly understood that to remove him from his family without any way for him to communicate with them would make him unhappy.

When Guy returned to the castle that night, he eagerly told Creek and Branch that Suki had accepted their plan and had informed him that he would still be able to open the way to the other world with Creek from the other side of the whole. On hearing this news Branch and Creek were both very happy and excited for him and more than willing to help the couple in any way they could.

Over the next few days Guy would talk about dream visits from a fairy princess, a princess who was called Suki and who appeared to be wooing him through these dreams. The brothers could tell their father was on edge about these dreams, but they knew there was nothing he could do to stop them or prevent Suki from coming for Guy if she should choose to do so.


	15. Chapter fifteen

Chapter fifteen:

Branch stood by Creek watching Guy from a window smiling softly at him as he danced around the garden with Tan. “Guy seems a lot happier over the past month.”

“Yes, well love will do that to you.” Creek said in agreement, looking at Branch with a smile of his own and the love he felt for Branch clear in his eyes.

Catching him looking at him smiling widely and with that loving gaze, Branch turned his attention away from the window and onto the one he loved looking back at him with just as much love. “I can agree with that statement.”

“Good I am glad to hear it.” Creek told him his already brilliant smile somehow getting bigger.” 

There was something which Branch had been wanting to ask Creek for some time now, but he had been to shy to do so. Still Branch wanted to try to ask Creek his question or at least talk to him about the thoughts he had been having recently. “You know our wooing has been going well, I’ve been wondering if…” Once more the word’s deserted Branch and he broke off unable to get them out.

“If what?” Creek asked a feeling of wonderful anticipation trickling through him and trying to urge Branch to ask him what he hoped he might be about to ask.

Blushing slightly Branch gathered up his bravery and spoke to him again. “Well, you know I went home to get some important things…”

Creek gave him a nod, expectation soring inside him as he prayed Branch was going to formally ask him to marry him. “Yes.”

“Well, I wanted to get something for you while I was there.” Branch’s blush grew as he drew something out of his hair, before he handed across to him a small, old, black leather box. With shaking hands Creek accepted the box from Branch and opened it, inside was nestle in white satin an unpretentious gold ring with some delicate scroll work along the band and topped with a single sapphire. “I know this ring is simple and probably not really what you are used to…But it was my mother’s and my grandmother’s…I was hoping you would accept it as your engagement ring.”

All Creek could do for a few moments was stair at the ring in the box, before he looked at Branch and said softly. “It’s beautiful. Are you sure that you really want to give this to me?”

“More than anything.” Branch assured him, before taking the ring from the box and saying softly to Creek. “Please marry me Creek?” Creek found he had no words with witch to answer this question, so instead he smiled at him widely and nodded enthusiastically. Branch grinned at him, thrilled that his proposal had been accepted, he gently slipped the ring onto Creek’s finger and then gave him a soft kiss on the cheek.

Creek admired it on his finger for a moment, he then carefully tucked the now empty box into his own hair, before Creek looked to Branch and said with excitement. “I can’t wait to show the ring to my brothers and my father.”

Branch was ecstatic to see that Creek was so excited about the ring that he wanted to show it off. “I was really worried you wouldn’t like the ring.”

“But now you know I love it so much. I’m so happy that you felt you could trust me with a part of your family history. Will you tell me about them now love?” Creek asked him very gently well aware of how delicate this subject was for Branch.

Branch gave him a nod, he knew it was time to tell Creek about what had happened to his family and so he started to speak to Creek about those he had lost. “My father Willow Wishes was a lot like me, he liked to make things and was a gentle, quiet and intelligent troll. There were many who wondered how a troll such as he ever managed to win my mother’s heart, but my mother always said it was the fact that he was willing to lay his heart on the line for her and never played games with her feelings that made her fall in love with him. As for my mother was a singer, in fact you may have heard of her, my mother was Crystal Rose.”

Creek suddenly wide eyed with surprise couldn’t help but burst out with. “Your mother was CRYSTAL ROSE! Oh wow! I love her music! No wonder you can sing like an angel!”

Branch couldn’t help chuckle a little at his reaction and blush all at the same time. “Yeah, my mother was really something.”

Then suddenly Creek remembered something about Crystal Rose. “Wait your mother…Crystal Rose she was…Was…Killed.” Creek said looking at him with sad eyes before saying in a very soft voice. “Oh love I’m so sorry…That was a horrible crime.”

Branch looked away from him slightly, the pain of what had happened to his mother was still as raw to him now as it had been all those years ago. After a few moments of silence, Branch now staring out of the window but not looking at what it looked out onto addressed Creek in a melancholy voice. “Father was never the same after she was killed, he retreated into himself and hardly came out of his room, and that was when my Grandma stepped in and took over caring for me. When he did eventually leave his room, my father wouldn’t let me sing anymore, he said I reminded him to much of my mother when I did and that memory pained him far too much. He would spend almost every hour of every day working, it was his way of trying to get away from the pain, I think…My father hardly ate or slept, he was weak and I think just wanted to follow my mother. Then a year after my mother died my father’s wish was granted, he contracted the shiver flu, he didn’t even bother to try to get better and I lost him too…I felt for a long time that he should have tried harder to fill the void my mother left in our lives and that somehow I wasn’t enough for him.”

“Oh love…” Creek said to him his voice full of sadness.

Branch didn’t seem to hear him though and carried on speaking, clearly determined to finish telling Creek of his past. “Grandma she lived until I was ten, she passed away quietly in her sleep, then there was no one left to care for me then. The government wanted to take care of me and all my ownings, as well as find me an adoptive family but I wouldn’t let them…I was too stubborn even then, so in the end after a lot of arguing they let me get on with my life, coming to check on me regularly, making sure I took care of myself and studied until I came of age.”

Creek could hardly believe how much loss Branch had gone through in his life, he didn’t know what to say to him, so instead of trying and failing Creek pulled Branch close to him in a warm embrace. Slowly Branch came back to himself, he gradually melted into the embrace and after a few moments of just leaning against him Branch put his arms around Creek. “Thank you Creek I needed that hug to remind me some troll who loved me was here with me.”

“Your welcome. I know these words will never been adequate, but I am sorry for all those you lost and the pain you experienced.” Creek told him as he continued to hug Branch tightly, he knew the pain of loss and if hugging him helped Branch to dull the pain inside him then he was willing to do hug him as often as possible.

Branch let out a deep sigh before addressing Creek again. “Sometimes you think you have that pain conquered and then it rears it’s head and proves it is still there deep down. It will always be there as part of me, I’ve come to accept that fact over the years. I try not to let the pain I have felt rule my life, but it can prove to be difficult for me at times.”

“I can understand that. We all still miss our mother and suffer with pain from losing her at such a young age so I will never judge you love I promise.” Creek told him in an earnest voice.

“Thank you, I’m happy to know that you feel that way about me and that you understand my pain so well.” Branch said as he continued to hold Creek close to him. The two continued to embrace for a while longer before they released each other. 

“I think after talking about all of that darkness we should move onto something brighter, when would you like the wedding to be?” Branch asked Creek.

There wasn’t an instant answer to this question as Creek thought very seriously about his answer to the question before saying to Branch. “Hm, that is a good question…I may be the sixth son, but as the first to get married I am sure that it will have to be a grand royal wedding. Keeping that fact in mind we will need plenty of time, I wouldn’t want to marry in the winter so how about next spring?”

“NEXT SPRING!” Branch exclaimed in utter shock. “I might just have to take a leaf out of Suki’s book and just whisk you away so I can marry you quickly and without all the fuss.”

Creek chuckled, he couldn’t say it wasn’t an appealing idea, but at the same time Creek could just imagine his father’s response to this. “I’d love to do that, but my father would never forgive us if we did that, especially as he knows now that he will be losing Guy to Suki soon and is powerless to prevent that loss.”

Branch let out a deep sigh, he didn’t want to have to wait such a long time to marry Creek, he also didn’t want to make an idiot of himself in front of the whole kingdom, or cause Peppy any more pain than was necessary. “It’s just…A big public event like that before the entire kingdom frightens me…What if I do something wrong and make a fool out of myself.”

Quickly Creek took one of Branch’s hands into his. “Don’t worry I’d never let that happen to you, we can make sure to prevent it and I’ll help you to prepare for a future as part of the royal family. I promise that in order to achieve this we will practice a lot of times to make sure that doesn’t happen.”

“Are you sure?” Branch asked him worried that he was causing too much trouble for Creek.

Gently Creek squeezed his hands, he was more than ready to help Branch to become ready for the wedding in any way he could. “Yes my love I am sure.”

Branch was incredibly grateful for this reassurance from him and for his willingness to help him learn all that he would need to know for the wedding and his future amongst the royal family. “Thank you, Creek, hearing that that makes me feel so much better. Well it is time for lunch so we can go to eat and we can use that time to show your family the ring.”

“I’d love that!” Creek enthused.

Hand in hand the couple made their way to lunch, when they arrived there, they broke their hand hold and then sat down at the table. When the whole family was present Creek looked around at them all, before standing up and addressing them. “Branch has proposed to me today, and I have of course accepted his proposal.” After he said this Creek held his hand out to show the ring to his family.

There where loud exclamations of joy from all of them as Creek told them this, the brothers and the King came to their feet, they all came over to the couple, the family congratulated them on this good news and admired the ring Branch had given Creek. 

“Have you settled on a date for the wedding?” King Peppy asked them curiously.

Branch answers this question in a slightly worried voice. “Not exactly, I would like things sooner, but Creek feels you will wish to hold a large royal wedding for us and because of this fact we would have to wait until next spring to marry because he has no desire to marry in the winter, something I can understand.”

“Creek is correct I would like you to have a large formal wedding, after all Creek is the first of my sons to marry and the two of you may produce the heir to the throne. I wish to take the opportunity to show the people how much you both love each other and that I now have no desire to stand in the way of my son’s finding love with those who come to solve the mystery of the shoes but fail.” Peppy told Branch, before smiling at his sons.

The princes where looking at their father in shock, a feeling which morphed into joy as they realised that at long last he was starting to give them their freedom. When he heard these words from the King, Branch was very happy for the brother’s and he realised that Peppy had come a long way since he had first met him.

Branch nodded to King Peppy as he spoke to him. “I can understand your desire to see your son married in a large wedding, but I have no experience of such royal formal occasions yet and would very much like come instruction and tutoring in how to proceed at such events. Creek has already said he will help me, and no insult meant to him, but I think some formal tutoring alongside his advice to me would help.”

“Of course, we will get a tutor for you Branch if you wish. We will make sure you are ready for such an important event.” Peppy assured him, meaning every one of his words as he said them to Branch.

Mist also wanted to help Branch and he spoke to his father. “Rather than getting a tutor I would be more than happy to teach Branch all of the things he needs to know and I am sure my brothers will be able to help me whenever we should need it.”

Branch smiled gratefully at them all, he had to admit he did prefer the idea of only the royal family knowing how little he knew rather than some stranger who might tell other’s and cause him embarrassment. “Thank you Mist I like this idea much more than having a tutor. I’m afraid I may need quiet a lot of help though.”

Creek took his hand and squeezed it, while Mist spoke to him. “Branch, you are about to be part of our family and you are our friend, we are more than willing to help you in any way you need.”

These words touched Branch deeply, it felt wonderful to be part of this family as well as to be the friend of the brothers. “Thank you, all of you.”

When the engagement between Creek and Branch was announced to the people of the kingdom it was met with great joy and much celebration. It was clear to the royal trolls that the population of the kingdom had been concerned that none of the princes would marry and insure the succession by producing an heir. Branch had been the one to tell them that of course the people would be worried, none of them wanted there to be no heir to the princes, as it might mean that the throne would go to a bad ruler or that a war would break out with the other kingdoms around this one fighting over who should gain the throne.

After Branch had told them this Peppy felt ashamed that in his desire to see the mystery solved and not allowing his sons to find a troll to marry that he was causing his people such distress and he resolved that along with the other things that he had learnt since Branch came along that he would change the way he had been behaving towards his sons and his kingdom.

Over the next few weeks after the announcement the wedding began to be planned, Branch soon realized that there were lots of things to be settled when it came to a royal wedding, as well as a lot of traditions to honour and a lot of people to invite to the wedding so that no country or influential person would be slighted by somehow being forgotten. 

Every week on a Tuesday and Thursday Branch would spend many hours with the brothers learning all that he needed to know to be part of the royal family. He made sure to practice his new knowledge every day, while at the same time making sure to not allow it to change who he was.

The princes and King Peppy where pleased with how quickly Branch was making progress in his lessons and they felt he would be well ready for the wedding and his first public appearances as part of the royal family much sooner than they had expected. The date of the wedding was to be for mid spring, a time which amongst trolls was traditionally thought to be good for a couple marrying.

When the royal trolls felt that Branch was ready, he began to make public appearances with Creek, it quickly became obvious that the people of the Kingdom liked Branch and they were fully supportive of his relationship with Creek. There was so much joy surrounding the forth coming wedding, that it became clear to King Peppy that it would necessary to make the date of the wedding a public holiday. Peppy had to wonder however if this would be the first wedding, as he knew of Guy being wooed by a fairy troll and she could arrive for him at any moment to whisk Guy away.


	16. Chapter sixteen

Chapter sixteen:

It was the morning court of midwinter day when Suki arrived for Guy, she swept into the throne room the icy cold from outside following her in, she threw back the hood of her bright pink winter cloak and opened up her wide gossamer wings making sure they are on full display to the whole court. 

At her sudden entrance into the throne room Peppy had come to his feet, as soon as he noticed who had come into the throne room, his eyes widened and Pappy’s call for guards to protect himself and his sons died on his lips.

After a few moments of absolute silence Suki’s eyes settled on Peppy and she addressed the King in a commanding, but clear voice. “I am princess Suki Glow of the fairy trolls, I have been wooing your son Guy in his dreams, we have fallen in love and I have come here today in order to claim him as my husband.”

These words where met with silence from Peppy, while the court broke out in fevered murmuring and then slowly Guy stepped forwards and said to his father in a serene voice. “We both know Suki’s words are true father, I have been dreaming of her for some months now, I love Suki with all of my heart and wish to marry her. We both know that you cannot deny a fairy father and I would not with her denied less doing such a thing results in a curse being laid on the kingdom.”

Peppy sighed deeply, he knew that Guy was right, but he didn’t like the fact that his fifth son was simply going to be taken away from him without his permission or without him knowing the troll he was to marry. “But I know nothing of princess Suki.”

“Our love for each other and the fact that your son has no fear of me, should be enough for you.” Suki told him in a chilly voice, as she held a hand out towards Guy and smiled at him lovingly. It was very clear from her cold reaction to him that Suki didn’t think much of King Peppy, an opinion which was not being helped by his behavior towards them.

Guy didn’t hesitate he quickly walked over to Suki and took her hand in his, the love they felt for each other was very clear in the way they looked at each other. Suki used this hold she had on Guy to gently, but firmly pull him close to her and then kissed Guy softly on the lips. Guy sighed with pleasure, he felt wonderful being kissed by Suki as he always did, he carefully put his free arm around Suki and then slowly started to kiss her back.

As the two kissing trolls started to glow together all those trolls around them gasped, they knew this was something which showed true love between fairy trolls and therefore this relationship was not to be taken lightly. Though they had been expecting to see this light as they had seen it before when the couple kissed, the brothers where still awed by the size and brightness of it around the couple. When they broke the kiss Suki and Guy shared a loving smile, before turning their attention back to King Peppy. 

Peppy was watching them with wide eyes, he knew he could not say no to this union, they shared true love and he could not risk Suki cursing the kingdom by denying her Guy. “It appears that as you say I cannot say no to this union. I would wish to see the two of you married here in our world before you both go back to the fairy world and marry there.”

“We will marry in the way of your people before we go home, but we will do so now, and I mean right now! I will not have any barriers put between myself and Guy or be made to wait to come back so he can be my husband in the eyes of your laws.” Suki told him her voice firm, making it clear she was not going to be give way to King Peppy when it came to what she wanted most. Slowly the couple broke their embrace, but quickly the two trolls held hands again clearly not willing to be separated by any troll.

Guy presented a united front with Suki by saying to his father in a determined voice. “I to have no wish to wait father. I want to marry Suki now and return back to her world with her today.”

It was clear to Peppy that the princess and his son were not going to stand for him or any other troll standing between their love for each other. Peppy had never felt so powerless in his life before now, there was nothing he could do and Peppy knew he wasn’t going to even be able to try to keep Suki and Guy apart. “Very well princess Suki, as you ask the two of you will be married to my son now, and I will be honoured to marry you both.”

Suki and Guy nodded in responded to this, they shared a loving smile and then hand in hand the couple moved forwards to where Peppy stood so he could marry them. Once the couple where standing before him, Peppy took a deep breath and then looked around at his sons and the court. “You shall all be witnesses to this union today, so that none may question it’s validity. Do you Prince Guy Diamond Whisper, do you take Princess Suki Glow of the fairy trolls to be your wife?”

Guy answered this without any hesitation. “I do.”

“Do you promise to protect her, love her and be faithful to Suki Glow all the rest of your life?” Peppy asked his son trying to keep voice steady.

Guy didn’t notice this, instead he looked at Suki and with a soft smile on his face said. “I do.”

With his promise given to Suki, Peppy turned to Suki and began her part. “Do you Princess Suki Glow of the fairy trolls, take Prince Guy Diamond Whisper to be your husband?”

“I do” She answered in a firm unwavering voice.

Peppy gulped, knowing after this part there would be no turning back. “Do you promise to protect him, love him and be faithful to Diamond Whisper all the rest of your life?”

“I do.” As she said this Suki used her magic to create two magical rings of glowing silver light, she did this so that no troll could say they did not have rings to show their union. Suki lifted Guys left hand, she placed one ring onto his wedding and then handed the second one to Guy, he accepted it from her and slipped it onto her wedding finger.

As he watched the magical rings glowing and embracing their wedding fingers never to be removed again, once this was done Peppy spoke again ending this short simple wedding ceremony. “I then now pronounce you married, you may kiss.”

Suki and Guy shared their first kiss as a married couple, when they broke the kiss the courtiers and princes came over to congratulate them on their unexpected wedding and to wish them luck. The clearly very happy couple received all of these good wishes with grace and great happiness and didn’t even seem to notice that Peppy had not come over to them.

When the last of the trolls had congratulated them Suki turned to Guy said to him in a soft but commanding voice. “Go with your brothers and pack what you need, as you know we will be returning to my home today. Due to the way the magic of my realm works you will not be able to come back here for some months so please make sure you bring anything you cannot do without.”

“I understand.” Guy told her with a nodded and with his brothers at his side he quickly made his way from the room in order to pack for the journey back to Suki’s home.

While he was gone Peppy looked at Suki and asked her in a small powerless voice. “Must you really go now and be away for so long?”

“Yes, we must, the barrier between the fairy world and this one is only thin at certain points of the year and this is one of those times, it will only last until midnight tonight.” Suki told him without the slightest hesitation.

Peppy was shocked by this information. “Will I and his brothers get to see Guy again?”

Suki met his gaze and held it as she said to him seriously. “That will depend on Guy, if he wishes to visit you and his brothers then I shall allow it when the border is thin enough, but I shall always make sure to send guards with Guy to make sure he is returned to me. You should know that Guy will become a fairy troll like myself and that he will live for hundreds of years just like any other fairy troll.”

Peppy was shocked by these words and said before he could stop himself. “It seems unfair that Guy will have to watch us all die.”

“Trust me, we spoke at length about that fact during our dream meetings, Guy finds it difficult to know he will lose you all, but he loves me and I him. I will support Guy and help him when you all pass, we will watch over you all and the children his brothers have should any of them have any. I know that what has happened here today must and will be hard on you all, but in a way you should be glad your family is gaining two fairy god parents in us.” Suki told him in a strait forward manor.

Peppy let out a deep sigh, he knew that Suki did have a good point that they would make two good fairy god parents to the future generations of the family. There was true love between them too which promised well for Suki’s and Guy’s future together, but he still was unhappy to lose a member of his family like this to Peppy it was a little like losing his wife all over again.

When Guy returned a while later with his brothers, he had what he wanted to take with him to the fairy world packed away in a back pack and a large bag in one of his hands. Guy put the bag in his hand down, he hugged each member of his family and Branch tightly before he said to them. “Good bye, I shall come to see you all whenever I can.”

Suki used some magic to make him a cloak to keep Guy warm outside in the biting cold and wrapped it around his shoulders with an affectionate smile playing on her lips. “Come my love we must go.”

Guy gave her a nod, he picked the bag back up, Suki took his free hand into hers and together they walked out of the throne room, not a single troll there moved to stop them, they followed them through the castle to its entrance they all watched quietly as Suki and Guy walked out of the doors into the winter day and vanished in a swirl of snow.

Once it was clear that they were gone Peppy let out a deep sigh and confessed to his sons in a soft sorrowful voice. “Even though I had expected this I am sad to see your brother go away like this.”

Mist looked at his father as he said to him. “It is hard for all of us father, but they clearly love each other and I find that of comforting. I can’t speak for my brothers but I hope they find that fact comforting too.”

There was a lot of nodding in response to Mist’s words and Creek said. “I think instead of being sad the best thing that we can do for Guy and Suki is wish them well and hope that they are always happy together. Though I think after seeing the true love between them that they will do very well together.”

“I wonder what a fairy wedding is like.” Mesa wondered curiously.

Axel smiled at his curiosity and said to him. “I am sure Guy will be more than happy to tell you when he next comes to visit.”

Mesa gave him a nod before asking. “I wonder when we will see him next?”

It was Branch who answered his question. “Well if memory serves me, then the fairies cross into this world at the middle of seasons, so it should be mid spring.”

“How did you know that?” Mist asked him clearly surprised by Branch’s knowledge of such an unusual subject.

“Oh, from the stories about fairy troll’s my mother used to read me. My mother was very interested in the fairy trolls and she passed that interest on to me.” Branch explained to him with a small smile.

The brother’s where shocked to hear Branch say something about his mother, but they felt that the fact he was now willing to say something to them about her had to be a good sign that Branch was coming to trust them more and this knowledge pleased them all.

“Midspring is a long time to wait.” King Peppy said with a sigh, before he left the throne room to spend some time alone thinking about everything which had happened this day.

The brothers knew they would see their brother before that, but they felt sure they wouldn’t see him right away as he and Suki would be wanting to spend sometime alone together after being married. None of them could wait to see him again in his new fairy form. They felt that saying they missed their brother would be the perfect excuse for their shoes not being worn for a while.


	17. Chapter seventeen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finished!!!!

Chapter seventeen:

Things in the castle and the kingdom had been a little subdued after Guy had left for the fairy lands, but as the day of Branch and Creek’s wedding had drawn closer the trolls of kingdom, like the land itself had slowly to come to life again. 

In preparation for his wedding and new life as a married troll, three days before the wedding Creek had been moved from the room he had shared for so many years with his brother’s into a suite of rooms of his own on the other side of Branch’s room. The bedroom of his rooms had a door in the wall which led to Branch’s room, this door was at King Peppy’s express wish to be kept locked until the wedding day. After they were married King Peppy would present Branch with the key and that door would be unlocked and Branch’s room along with Creek’s rooms would become their suite of rooms within the castle.

The mid spring day of Creek and Branch’s wedding dawned bright, warm and clear and neither of them could help but think that this was a little bit of fairy troll magic at work for their special day. 

 

Branch felt more than ready for the day ahead, he had some nerves that was to be expected, but over all he was excited that he about marry Creek at long last. To him the winter had seemed to go on forever and there had been times during the planning of the wedding when Branch had either wanted to pull his hair out with frustration or whisk Creek away so they could be married quickly and quietly.

Branch was very much looking forwards to being able to spend his first night with Creek, he had missed being able to spend every night alone with him while his brother’s went dancing. 

He hopped with all of his heart that they would have a long and happy life together and eventually they would have children of their own.

During the long winter Branch had slowly become more used to living his life as part of the royal family, he’d been out on enough public appearances now and gone through enough rehearsals of the wedding ceremony, that Branch no longer felt that he was going to make a fool of himself today. 

There was just one thing which he wished for, and this was that there was some member of his family left to support him today and give him any advice he might need as a newly married troll. Quickly Branch shook himself to dislodge the sad feelings which welled up in him as he thought about his family. This was a happy and special day and Branch felt sure that even if none of his family was there in body, that they would all be there with him in spirit.

Branch turned to what he was wearing today, the troll tailor had been insistent that his suit should not be as fine as Creek’s. Branch hadn’t argued with him, but once he was given the suit Branch had decided to exercise some of his sewing skill on the jacket of it and he couldn’t wait to see what Creek thought of it. Smiling to himself Branch quietly but quickly got himself ready and brushed out his hair so it shone.

Once he felt sure he was ready Branch made his way through the castle, then out through the front doors, there was a lot of cheering for him as he walked the short distance to the cathedral where he would wait for Creek to arrive for their wedding.

 

Creek was nervously, but happily looking forwards to making Branch his husband. He truly hoped that they would have the kind of relationship he had seen flourishing between Guy and Suki. Creek was glad that Guy was doing so well in the fairy realm, seeing him with fairy wings for the first time had been a little strange, but now they were just part of Guy. Creek knew that his brother and his wife were going to attend the wedding today, he hopped he could act convincingly surprised at Guy’s presence at his wedding and his new wings. 

Creek turned his thoughts away from his brother and onto the day ahead, the wedding was going to be massive and the ball after was planned to be just as large. The whole kingdom had been given the day off from work so that the people could celebrate the wedding in their own ways.

He put on his white shirt, then slipped into his royal purple suit, the jacket of it was lavishly decorated with golden leafy tendril which where meant to represent branches. Creek carefully put on his simple gold crown and then combed his hair to make sure it would be perfect.

A few moments later a lot of knocking on the door heralded the arrival of his brothers. “Come in!” Creek called to them smiling to himself.

The brother’s spilt into the room, they exclaimed over how handsome Creek looked, they made sure he had everything he needed and seeing them helped to ease his nerves. 

When they came down stairs to go to the cathedral the brothers were joined by their father who smiled widely at Creek and said to him. “You look very handsome today.”

“Thank you father.” Creek replied glad to know that his father approved of the way he looked today.

As the brothers and King Peppy walked the short walk from the castle to the cathedral, the trolls lining the root cheered and shouted messages of good will to them.

When they arrived at the cathedral the brother’s took a moment to make sure that Creek was neat, then Creek walked in at his father’s side and with his brother’s behind him. As soon as they where inside the massive building Creek looked up the aisle to where Branch stood waiting at it’s top for him and his eyes went wide, Branch looked utterly magnificent.

His suit was a silver grey, it’s jacket was decorated with blue waves of water ,all shaped cleverly into perfect c’s, they clearly symbolised Creek and then Creek noticed that his hair shone slightly with the care which Branch had taken with it today. Creek had to wonder where Branch got the suit with this pattern on it, he had never seen it’s like before and he could tell from the way many of the other trolls where looking at Branch they too wanted to know the answer to this question.

When Creek reached Branch’s side, they shared a loving smile, then joined hands and turned to face the old holy troll marrying them. “Do you Branch Wishes-Rose take Creek Whisper to be your husband? Do you promise to love him, protect and care for him all you life, through good times and bad until death do you part?”

“I do.” Branch said in a clear voice which didn’t waver in the slightest as he slipped a simple gold wedding band onto Creek’s finger.

The old troll turned his gaze to Creek and addressed him. “Do you Creek Whisper, take Branch Wishes-Rose to be your husband? Do you promise to love him, protect him and care for him all your life through good times and bad until death do you part?”

Creek didn’t hesitate to answer this question as he carefully placed his gold wedding ring onto Branch’s finger. “I do.”

“Then I declare you wed, you may kiss!” The old troll told them with a large happy smile.

The couple didn’t need to be told twice, their lips met in a soft loving kiss, while all around the newly married couple the guests cheered for them.

When they drew apart from the kiss King Peppy came over to them he quietly handed Branch the key which he accepted with a nod of thanks and pocket for later use. With this done Creek and Branch started back down the aisle, it was only then that Creek noticed that Guy and Suki where there, he gave them a startled look which morphed into a smile. Creek leant towards Branch and whispered to him while gesturing with his free hand. “Suki and Guy are here.”

Branch gave him a nod, he looked in the direction Creek was gesturing in, when his eyes settled on Guy and Suki gave them a friendly smile and slight bow of the head, a gesture which they returned. 

Hand in hand Branch and Creek walked back to the castle, the guests followed them through the streets, into the castle and to the ballroom. Not long after they all entered the call room music was playing, trolls where dancing, chatting and laughing. 

Branch and Creek where accepting good wishes and gifts from all those there. They soon had many gifts to open and they knew it would take them a while to go through the many gifts which they had be presented with. 

Part way through the celebrations Suki and Guy came over to them. “Congratulations to you both.” Guy said to Creek and Branch

Creek smiled widely at him as he said. “Thank you. I can see being a fairy troll agrees with you.”

“It does.” Guy confirmed, bestowing a loving smile on Suki.

Suki lent close to the couple and whispered. “Thank you for bringing us together, I could not be happier.”

“Good, that makes everything we did worth while.” Branch told Suki with a wide grin.

Suki returned the smile, she then drew herself up and said in a voice which other’s would hear. “We wish you many happy years of love together.”

Branch and Creek both bowed to her and said together. “Thank you.”

With one last smile for the newly married couple, Suki and Guy left them, to go and talk to the other members of the family before they returned to the fairy realm.

Once they had a moment alone Creek turned to Branch and said to him. “I have to ask where did you get that jacket for this suit?”

Branch smiled at him and explained the decoration. “Oh it was the one I was given by the tailor, he insisted that I was royal it shouldn’t be lavishly decorated in gilded threads like yours. I decided that as nice as the suit was it looked to plain so I used my sewing skills and decorated it by myself. Why do you like it love?”

“It’s magnificent. I think after seeing it on you, that lots of trolls are going to want jackets decorated like this.” Creek told him with sincerity.

The smile on Branch’s face grew. “Well I am glad to hear that. It would be nice to see our traditional crafts being sought after once more.”

Creek gave him a nod of agreement. “Indeed it would.”

As a waltz began to play Branch held a hand out to Creek. “Care to dance with me?”

“I’d love to.” Creek told him taking his offered hand and going out onto the dance floor with him. As they danced together for the first time with eyes only for each other, Branch and Creek are utterly unaware of all their guests watching them smiling, their dance was a slow simple waltz, which suited them both perfectly.

It had been decided by Branch and Creek that there would to be no formal meal during the celebrations for their wedding, instead there was a table set with, plates, cutlery, glasses light snacks, drinks and finger foods which the guests could help themselves to.

Several hours later Creek and Branch sliced the first slice out of their huge six tier wedding cake and shared to show that they now shared all things. The rest of the cake would be sliced up by the kitchen staff and those slices at the instance of the couple would be given to the guests so that they could share in their happiness.

As the night drew in Branch and Creek slipped from the ballroom, they made their way back to their room for the night and when it was noticed by the other trolls that they had left no one commented on it instead many trolls there shared knowing smiles where shared.

Over the coming years, the princes, would meet the princes or princesses to win their hearts, sometimes they would discover the secret of the shoes and promise to keep it secret and others would not, but as long as the prince loved them King Peppy was happy to let them marry. 

 

Peppy began to mellow over the years which passed by, some of this was down to the fact he could see his sons where now grown trolls, but a lot the change which occurred in Peppy was due to the arrival of his grandchildren. The first of these many grandchildren where to come from Creek and Branch, who after year f being married brought a daughter into the world and called her Crystal.

It was the last princess, Bluebell who discovered the secret of the shoes and told King Peppy the solution to the mystery which had haunted him for so long. Bluebell though did not tell him the whole truth, she left out the involvement of Creek and Guy and the fact that others before her had known the answer to the mystery, but had loved the princes so much they said nothing to him. Bluebell was married to the prince who had stolen her heart the moment she first met him and saw his inventing Xander.


End file.
